The Identity
by Sirius Horse Lover
Summary: Elana thinks that she is just a normal girl who loves horses and lives with her widowed mother, but is she? this is my first ever fanfic, PLEASE review. if people like it so far I'll continue, if not, I'll stop.
1. Emily's Secret

The crisp morning air was blowing softly at my face as I galloped on my amazing horse, Dreamer. There was not a care in the world as I soared over the nine brightly colored jumps in the arena. One more fence and the perfect training session would be complete. I counted the strides, _three, two, and one, over...over ...over?_

"Not again, Dream!" I screamed in fury as my mount took off like a bucking bronco across the arena. I finally gave a sharp tug and pulled his elegant head up from between his front legs.

I was just about to scold him, when my once Jet-black horse had turned a vibrant shade of pink.

_"That's not strange"_ I thought aloud, sarcastically.

Then I realized just how lightly I was taking the situation. _There's a horse show in two days and my horse... is--is…_PINK!

**_How _**_is he pink?_ I thought frantically. _This must b__e some sort of joke that my neighbor is playing on me. Or maybe my mum gave him pink color enhancing diet, rather than black? No, that's nonsense. I'm getting desperate, what happened?_

I walked my horse out quickly and put him away then ran to the house as fast as my short legs could carry me.

I could've sworn I just saw an owl fly over the house. _NO _said a voice inside my head. _One strange thing happened and now I think I'm seeing all kinds of absurd things._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mum_!" I called, my voice sounded high and distant.

"Yes, Elana?" asked my mother, Emily Potter. She asked in a very mystified voice and seemed far away, not paying too much attention to the constant whining of kids.

"Mum, I was riding Dreamer and he--he turned..._pink" _I said in a forced calm. It was nearly unnerving that in this crisis, my mother was acting so calm and peaceful.

"Pink?" Mrs. Potter repeated. This time more alert then before hand. Confusion rolling over her face as she stopped.

"Yes, mum, pink." I grew more worried by her puzzlement. "Did you make him turn pink, mum?" I said in a desperate tone, my eyes searching the kitchen for some sort of sun-activated pink horse dye.

"No, Honey, I did not turn Dreamer pink", Mrs. Potter replied in an undertone.

"Then what? How did it happen?" I nearly screamed it. I was near a nervous breakdown. Why was she being so bloody calm? My mother sighed before motioning for me to sit. I shook a bit, not knowing what to believe,

"Lani, there's something I need to tell you, something you should have been told a long time ago..."

----------------------------------

"I'm a--a WHAT?" Elana said in extreme surprise and terror. This HAD to be a joke, and it wasn't that funny either.

"You're a witch" Mrs. Potter replied in a steady voice. "And I also should tell you some other things"

"Like...?" Elana didn't know why she was getting so impatient with her mother, nor did she know why her tone of voice was so angry.

"Well..." she paused, and heaved a sigh. "First off, I'm not really your blood mother" Mrs. Potter said, and then clearly braced herself for the fireworks, but surprisingly they did not come.

"wha--" Elana couldn't bring herself to speak properly. All these years, she thought she lived with her mother and really-- _who _is_ this woman?_

"Excuse me?" Elana found herself saying." then who--who _are_ you?" there was a pause, a million questions surged through Elana's head. But before she could utter another word, Mrs. Potter began to speak...

Elana sat there in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, her mother sat there with her. Elana's mother spoke of how there was a prophecy made about her father before he was born; it said that he would be the only one who could defeat the most powerful dark wizard alive, Lord Voldemort. Mrs. Potter said how Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Lily and James, and how he failed to kill Harry.

She said that Harry had successfully killed Voldemort when Elana was about three years old. She said that Elana's mother, Ginny Potter, had mysteriously disappeared when Elana was about 1 year old and how people called 'death eaters', or Voldemorts' followers had come to Harry when he was alone and a woman, named Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Harry when he was unarmed, seeking revenge for when Harry killed her leader.

"I had been your fathers' friend for some years." Mrs. Potter said a glazed look on her face. "A year after your mother disappeared, I started to stay with you and took care of you when your dad was on duty, which was an 'Auror duty' of course". She caught the confused look on my face. "Sort of a magical policeman" she explained. "Then, when you were about four, we got married and months after, he died". A single tear found its way down her face, but she wiped it quickly away. Elana didn't know what to say, not seeing such emotion take over her so harshly.

She concluded with saying that Elana did have some family. She had a little, ten-year-old brother and three cousins at her aunt and uncles house.

Elana was speechless; she was overwhelmed with shock that she was a witch, and sadness that she didn't have parents. Then, she finally found her voice to question what had been bugging her. "If I have a little brother, then why... why does he not live with me?"

Mrs. Potter looked uncomfortable. She shifted her weight to one side, and with out looking at Elana, she spoke. "You'll find out soon enough. You should know, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you." she hastily changed the subject. "Now, why don't you open that letter?"

In all of the confusion Elana had totally forgotten about the letter she had received from the owl. She reached out on the table and picked up the letter, admiring the beautiful emerald lettering on the slightly yellowed envelope. She tore it open and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorceresses, chief warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, international confederation of wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_"Wow" _Elana exclaimed disbelievingly. "Me, a real witch ... this isn't a joke, right?"

"Nope, not a joke," Mrs. Potter replied with a small smile, then with out warning, handed two pictures to Elana. Although she had never seen them and forgotten them, she knew immediately who they were.

Her parents.

* * *

YAY! this is the edited version of the first chapter. Many thanks to my beta, Whispy 


	2. The Weaslys'

No reviews on the last chapter yet, but I get bored and decided I'd write another chapter. I really do hope I'm getting better. well, I'll stop blabbing, but PLEASE, PLEASE review! :) 

I know, I am very wordy, but please read, there will be more exciting parts, I just feel that it's necessary to give a lot of detail and description. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"well, dear. I'm sorry about the horseshow, but you have a choice between magic school and horses," she cast Elana a motherly look. "I'm sure your father would be proud of you if you became an accomplished witch," there was a pause. Mrs. Potter owned a very small sport horse breeding farm and Elana had been riding horses as long as she had remembered. _But..._ Elana thought, _a choice between horses, and magic.. I think I have no choice but to choose magic. _

" If I say yes..." Elana said. "will you keep Dreamer here and maybe lease him out while I'm gone? I'll miss him terribly if we have to sell him. and I'll be home for vacations.. right?" 

"Don't fret, child" said Mrs. Potter quickly. "I wouldn't sell Dreamer if you asked me to"she paused and drew a great breath. "well, better start getting ready", she said. Detecting the look of shock and slight discomfert on Elanas' face, she added, "well, that is, unless you'd rather not have a wand, spellbooks, robes,--" 

"okay" Elana cut in. "I get it, I'll pack my stuff" 

Mrs. Potter chuckeled slightly. "good", she said. "because you know what day it is" Elana glanced at the calender in the kitchen. It was August 27th. She would be leaving her 'mum' and horse for months in just a few days. She nodded and dashed up the staircase. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Elana placed the pictures of her mother and father in the crooks of her mirror and looked at them. Elana had deep red hair, almost black, almost the exact combination of her mothers flaming red hair and her fathers untidy jet-black hair. She had her fathers' startilingly green eyes. Elana noticed a small lightning-shaped star on the left side of her fathers forehead, pondered a second, then remembered what her 'mum' had told her about how he had gotten it. She packed her clothes and pictures of her parents and a large picture of Dreamer, then rushed downstairs. "May I just say 'bye to Dreamer before we leave? just quickly? I'm really going to miss him" Elana said in a pleading voice. 

"Of course, Lani. But please do make it quick, we musn't be late" Mrs. Potter replied. 

"late for what?" the question burst out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll explain it all on the way there. Now, you go say solong to Dreamer, and give him a nice pat for me." Mrs. Potter said, then opened the door for Elana, who dropped her trunk and rushed out of the door. 

As she ran to the barn, Elana noticed how beautiful everything was. The scenery, the rolling fields of green grass and three barns with elegant horses nickering kindly to you as you passed. She was struggling with the thought that just a few hours ago, she had been riding her horse in the large ring, not a thought in her head about magic. _This is all just a bizzare dream_, she thought. _I'm going to wake up and laugh when I remember the nonsense I was dreaming. _

Finally, she reached Dreamers' stall. "hey big guy", she cooed. He had somehow managed to return to his true, silky black coat. she planted a kiss on his muzzle and told him about everything she had learned. "Oh, My!" she looked at her wrist watch and saw that she had been there for nearly ten minutes. "I'm sorry, Dream, I've got to go. I love you. she planted another kiss on his muzzle. "Now you be a good boy, and now bucking!" He looked at her mischieveously, then snorted, and Elana turned to run back to the house. 

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. 

This isn't a dream, she thought. and for the first time that day, she was frightened. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That took you a while" Mrs. Potter said as she searched the counter top for her car keys. She threw a sideways glance at Elana, Her tone softened. "But we've still got time" she said as she spotted her keys of her car on the far corner of the counter top. 

"Right", she said gathering Elana's bag and something in a very long and awkward rectangular box. "Now, quickly, In the car" They both filed into the car. 

On the way to wherever it was they were going, Mrs. Potter explained how they were meeting Elana's Aunt, Uncle, three cousins, and little brother at a place called the leaky cauldren. She said that Her aunts name was Hermione, Her Uncle's name was Ron, her three cousins were Caroline, Emma, and Matthew, and her little brothers name was James. She also said that I had many other uncles named Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy. And had a Grandmother, named Molly. "Emma's In your year", Mrs. Potter explained. "And Matthew is in his third year at Hogwarts.. Caroline will go to Hogwarts next year, with your brother." 

Finally, they reached their destination and both got out of the car. "okay, as I'm a 'muggle', I can't actually see the Leaky Cauldron, so when we find the Weaslys, I'd best be going" At Elanas' horrified look, Mrs. Potter gave a weak smile "I can't come with you, Lani. The Weaslys' are your family." 

But that wasn't exactly why Elana was so confused. What on earth is a 'muggle'? she thought, but before she could utter the words, Mrs. Potter was calling excitedly to six people, all but two of them, with flaming red hair. She picked out who had to have been her brother almost immediately: he had Jet Black, very untidy hair. He looked like a mirror image of their father except for the scar, and his eyes, which were a forget-me-not blue. 

Elanas' aunt and uncle ran up to her and embraced her in a giant hug. Her aunt looked Elana in the eye and a tear streamed down her face. "you look so much like your father..." she said. Elana knew that her father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had been best friends almost their entire lives. "and Ginny--your mother" she added as her uncle stared at Elana with a penetrating gaze. 

Elana bid her mother godd-bye and left with the Weaslys to the Leaky Cauldron. They introduced me to my cousins and brother and explained to me that 'muggles' couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron, and that was why Mrs. Potter couldn't come. 

Right before they reached the Leaky Cauldron Elana heard her uncle mutter something that sounded unmistakeably like "If I catch that Bellatrix Lestrange--" but Aunt Hermione silenced him. 

One thing Elana knew for sure was that every time her father was mentioned, tears sprang to peoples eyes, and the person who had caused all of those tears, and her not having parents, was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

I'll kill Bellatrix Lestrange, Elana thought wildly, even if it's the last thing I do. She was stunned at her own thought, she'd never, EVER thought of killing someone before, but now, she felt she had a good reason.


	3. Remus Lupin

To Elanas' total suprise, she was being stopped throughout their walk through the Leaky Cauldron. She was upset that she did not have parents, yet at the same time, utterly appauled at the fact that she was so famous, only because of her father. 

She turned to James and Emma "If I hear the word Harry Potter one more time I'm going to scream!" she said in a frantic whisper. 

"Why?" James looked puzzled. "don't you miss dad?" 

"Maybe If I knew him I would, and every time I hear his name I wish I knew him more" She stalked off, not paying attention where she was going. She kept going until she accidently rant in to an elderly man, he must have been about 60, but his eyes looked you and bright. 

"Sorry" Elana muttered, but before she could leave again, he touched her face softly. 

"Who are you?", Elana said, terrified that this man, who obviously was a wizard, was going to do to her. 

"I'm Remus Lupin", He replied softly, in a calming voice. "are you Elana Potter?" , he said, a quizzical look in his eye. 

"yes" Elana grunted. 

"You're probably wondering who I am" he said softly. _duh!_ Elana thought. 

"I was your grandfather, James Potters' best friend--well, one of them, along with Sirius Black, your fathers godfather, he got killed by a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange--" He stopped abruptly, obviously realizing what he had just said. "I'm sorry" He said. 

"No, it's alright,really" Elana replied, wanting to hear the rest of what the man had to say. 

He seemed to realize that he should keep talking so he continued. 

"Also, Peter Pettigrew was a best friend of ours, he was a backstabber and told he-who-must-not-be-named where your grandparents and father were and he is the reason your father had no parents." He sighed, looking deep in thought. 

"Anyway, I taught your father a class, Defense against the dark arts, when he was thirteen, and we had been good friends. That's why I really wanted to meet you." He said. "You have his eyes" 

Remus Lupin and Elana spoke for a while before they went to find the Weaslys'. Elana really liked this man, and he knew her father, and grandfather. When he had told her that he was a werewolf, she jumped about a foot in the air,but relaxed again when he told her about a wolfsbaine potion to make him docile, as a wolf. He also said that he would be teaching the Defense against the Dark arts class. 

When they found the Weaslys' again, Elanas' aunt and uncle both spoke to Professor Lupin for a while before bringing them to a wall which was totally blank except for a trashcan. Her aunt pulled out a thin piece of wood and tapped the wall in a couple places, and to Elanas' shock, it turned into a passageway to a street. Elana gasped and stumbled backwards in disbelief. 

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley" came a hoarse whisper from behind Elana. She spun around in suprise to see Professor Lupin standing behind her.


	4. Diagon Alley

WOW! I'm really suprised, yet flattered at all the good reviews I've recieved. I'm sick and stuck at home, so I might as well write a bit more... I'm sorry that I have some spelling and grammer mistakes. Tomorrow I'm going to go over everything and make corrections. I was going to make Mcgonagal(I know I spelled that wrong) be older. I am suprised(yet pleased) that there have been no flames. I'm really, really sorry that there is no proper plot...but I promise that it'll come. now, I'll stop ranting and you can get back to reading the story. 

Oh yeah, one other thing, you guys probably noticed that I switched from first person to third person. I did it during a break so it wouldn't be so abrupt. I changed my mind about the point of view but didn't change the beginning because I thought it sounded better as a first person point of view. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"wow!" Elana gasped in awe as they began to walk down the busy street. There was every type of store you could ever imagine. From what seemed to be a normal candy shop, to clothes shops with talking manicans, to stores that weren't really stores at all, but tricks. 

"Well, first things first", Came Elanas' uncle Ron's voice. "we're a large group, so let's split up." he paused and looked at the group of children. "How about Caroline, Emma, and Elana, Go with Hermione, and I'll take James and Matthew. how about you go get Emma and Elana their wands, and I'll get Matthew that owl I promised him, then we can all meet at Flourish and blotts when we're done." ("mum!" Caroline complained "why can't _I_ have an owl?") 

"Alright" Elanas' aunt agreed, and they were off. "First stop, Ollivanders!" Elanas' aunt said excitedly, as if she was getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts. On their way to the wand shop, Ollivanders, they passed an enormous building. 

"What's that!?" Elana questioned. 

"That's Gringotts, the wizarding bank", Elanas' Aunt Hermione replied. "but you don't have to worry, your father left you plenty of wizard money, and I've got some with me to pay for your things". 

"Right" Elana said simply, although she was overcome with relief, she had been milling over the idea that she didn't have much money with her. 

When they reached Ollivanders, Elana paused in front of the sign. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them "'makers of fine wands _since 382 B.C'_!?" 

"yepp" This time it was Emma who spoke. "I've been here before... not Ollivandors, but diagon Alley, and i've seen the sign before." she paused and looked around Diagon Alley. "I'd hope the wands were good if they've been around _that _long" all three of the girls sniggered, Even Aunt Hermione's face twisted into a grin, which she had failed to supress. They all walked into the store and were greeted by a very elderly man with creapy Silvery eyes. 

"Hello there, everyone!" He greeted them enthusiastically. He started reminiscing about how he remembered when other members of their family were getting their first wands, but Elana was sidetracked.there were rows and rows of what seemed like thousands upon thousands of small, black boxes. All of which, Elana could only assume, contained a different wand. 

"You first" he said, beckoning Emma over to the nearest row of wands. "what hand would your wand hand be?" he asked, as if that was the most normal question on earth. 

Emma replied by lifting her right arm questioningly. Mr. Ollivander quickly measured every partof her arm and everything that had to do with her arm in any way. Once again, Elana's attention drifted to the street, until she heard what sounded like fireworks, and spun around with a look like a frightened horse. 

Emma was holding a dark brown wand, which was emitting colorful sparks from the end. Not knowing whether this was bad or good, Elana took a few steps backward. The fireworks stopped almost as soon as they had come. 

Caroline was clapping and Mr. Ollivander was nodding. "that's a rare one, got it on the first try" he said happily. "Mahogony, 10 1/2 inches, heartstring of a Dragon" He said with a contented look on his face. He then beckoned to Elana. 

"hmm" he said. "your father gave me trouble with his first wand. It took me nearly fifteen minutes to get the right one. I still remember it...Holly and Phoenix feather,eleven inches, nice and supple" 

He took out the tape measurer and measured just about everything he could that had to do with Elanas' arm. He then searched the Isles and pulled out a couple of boxes. "Yew and Heartstring of a Dragon, nine and a half inches, very swishy" He handed Elana the wand, she stood there like an idiot, very clueless as to what she should do. "Go on, give it a wave" he said encouraging voice. Elana waved the wand about. 

There was a loud BANG and the windows to the store shattered into a million pieces. Elana gasped and dropped the wand. Not until after she had done this did she find out this was not a very intelligent thing to do. a blast of light flew out of the end of it and filled the room, then there was silence. "sorry" Elana muttered, too embarrased to raise her head up to look at Mr. Ollivander. 

"No problem" he said cheerfully. Elana was stunned. She just practically destroyed his store, she didn't know why she wasn't being dragged out by the police. _oh yeah_, she thought, _because I'm a witch. _

and then she saw Mr. Ollivander raise his own wand and mutter "Repero!" and the shattered glass repaired itself instantly and returned back to the window. 

"Whoa!" Elana didn't mean to sound so amazed, or exclaim this so loud, but it was okay because Mr. Ollivander went on with the wands. He tried what seemed to be hundreds when finally he picked one up from a top shelf in the back of the room 

"Try this one", he said. "It's Holly and hair of a unicorn, thirteen inches, quite pliable." Elana picked up the wand and instantly, she knew this is what she would be leaving the store with. Just as Emma's wand had done, Elana's wand started shooting colorful fireworks in all directions. 

When they left the wand shop, five minutes later the went to 'Flourish and Blotts', the book store. They were there for well over a half an hour before finally leaving, Elana, Matthew, and Emma, clutching a bag of school magic books. 

They next went to they clothes store where they all got new cloaks, and then they went to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Only then did Elana remember a question that had been irking her since she had realized she was a witch. 

"what is a 'muggle'?" Elana said, more bluntly than she had intended. 

"A muggle is someone who's not a which or a wizard" Matthew replied. 

They continued to talk about muggle sports and wizarding sports until late that night, and then Elana started to read some of the books she bought for the school year until she peacefully, drifted off to sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wow.... that took me a very long time. I have to go to bed now but I figured I'd just post this before I go to sleep, so don't kill me for spelling/Grammer errors. I'll fix everything tomorrow. 


	5. William

Ok...just a few things i need to say. 

ONE: please, please, PLEASE... I appreciate that there are a lot of horse people that like the storyline vaguely having to do with horses. BUT.. stop telling me common horses-sense things that wouldn't happen normally and such. Like when I said that Elana yelled at her horse, and people normally don't yell in front of horses because they can spook. Also, I'm not going to use very technical horse terms, because the rest of the non-horse world will not understand it! 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Elana awoke from a dreamless sleep at nine O'clock in the morning, she was temporarily disoriented and forgot where she was or why she was there. She racked her brain. 

__

oh yeah, she thought, _I'm a witch... am I?_ she jumped off of the bed and searched her bedside table, finally finding what she was looking for a small, rectangular black box. She opened it and pulled out the dark-colored wand that resided inside. She held it out and it emitted some red sparks from the end: _This isn't a dream_, Elana thought, for what must have been the hundredth time. 

Elana ran down the steps to find that the Weaslys' and her brother had already started to eat.

"Hello!" They all said at once. Matthew was trying to teach Emma how to make things fly, but Elana noticed that all the disgruntled Emma could manage was to make the object roll around wherever they happened to be. Elanas' Aunt had told her that when she was growing up, magic was never allowed out of school, unless a life-threatening situation aroused. Now, however, Magic was allowed as long as it was not in the presence of a muggle, but really, only after your second year at Hogwarts.

__

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Emma screeched, waving her wand wildly.

"Relax!" Matthew said calmly. "It's swish and flick, like this" He demonstrated, making the blue feather sitting in front of them hover over the table. "You'll never get it waving your wand like your trying to swat flies!"

Emma glared at him, then tried again. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _she yelled swishing her wand then flicking it at the feather, which jumped up a few inches from the ground, then fell again. "I give up" she said resignedly. "I'll learn it at school".

"Right", Matthew said, walking back to the table and stashing his wand back in his robes.

***

The next couple of days passed in a flash. Elana , James, and their cousins' went to Diagon Alley almost every day and admired racing brooms and other magical things. But for the most part, Elana felt very behind on the wizarding world. She would sit on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron for hours at a time studying different charms and spells, and learning about other wizarding things. She had also mastered the spell to make things fly, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and a couple of other simple spells. She was just reading about a wizard sport, called Quidditch, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Elana said distractedly, trying to figure out what a bludger was. It was her Aunt Hermione.

"Are you almost packed?" Hermione said looking around to see if Elana had forgotten anything.

"Yeah, almost" Elana said, still looking at the moving picture of a 'bludger', knocking someone off their broom. She looked up. "Yeah, I'll just put my books and wand away, and I'll be ready, when are we leaving tomorrow?" she added.

"Good", Hermione said. "We're leaving at nine O'clock, sharp, be sure to set your alarm" 

"Ok", Elana replied, trying to catch her alarm clock which was running off the corner of her desk. She taped it to the desk and set it for eight O'clock the next morning.

***

The next morning, Elana awoke ten minutes to eight, to hear bustling in the rooms next to hers; obviously, she wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping. 

During breakfast, everyone spoke excitedly about what Hogwarts would be like and all of the teachers. They spoke about the houses, and which ones they would want to be in. All of their parents, aunts, and uncles, had been in Gryffindor house. However, oddly enough, Matthew was in Ravenclaw house. "I guess I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor", he said. Elanas' uncle was about to agree, when her aunt poked him hard in the ribs.

"Nonsense" she said. "you've just taken too much after me, I was almost put in Ravenclaw because I was very clever", she said.

There were four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Elana didn't know too much about the houses though.

***

At Nine O'clock, they set off to Kings Cross train station. Elana was clueless as to how they hid a train to a witchcraft and wizardry school, but she remained silent most of the time there. When she got her train ticket, she mentally double took; The ticket read 'platform 9 ¾'. _That can't be right_, Elana thought.

She was just going to mention that there had to be a mistake, when her Aunt Hermione said, "We're here!"

__

Uh-oh, Elana thought, looking wildly at platforms nine and ten. _I can't see it, oh no. I bet it was a mistake, I'm not a witch, I cant see the platform!_

She was just pondering how she was to say this to her aunt and uncle, when they said, "Ok, Now, Lani", her aunt said, referring to Elanas' nick name. "I'm sure you don't know how to get on to the platform, so just follow me, then", she turned to Matthew. "You take your sister onto the platform". Elana grabbed her trolley as her aunt grabbed her hand and looked quickly around them. She hesitated for a moment, then started running through the barrier that divided platform nine and ten. Elana, too stunned to speak, merely braced herself for the impact of her trolley hitting the barrier with her running at that speed, but the collision never came. 

Elana opened her eyes and gasped there was a scarlet steam-engine in front of her with a sign that read 'The Hogwarts Express'. Elana looked directly above her to see a sign that read 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"Wow!" Elana exclaimed, just as Matthew came running through what seemed like a solid barrier with a pale-faced Emma at his side.

"Ok", Hermione said, ignoring Elana and Emma's disbelief. "You three find good seats, now", she said, kissing all three of them in turn. She gave a few gold 'galleons' , the highest form of wizarding money, to each of them. Elana had learned about the three types of wizard money, golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts.

They all filed on to the train, Matthew headed one direction while Emma and Elana headed the other, looking for an empty seat. The closest thing to empty was a seat where a very tall and large kid stood; He must have been at least 6 ½ feet tall and had very large bones. _He can't be a normal person_, Elana thought, slightly alarmed at his mass. 

Then Elana noticed that she was staring at him and if he turned around, he might be offended. She cleared her throat in a polite kind of way to try and get his attention. It worked; he turned around and smiled at them.

"Hello", Elana greeted, she elbowed Emma and she echoed the same. "May we sit with you?" Elana said, hoping he was nice. "I mean, there isn't much room anywhere else, and---"

He cut her off "sure", he said kindly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Elana spoke. "What's your name?" she said.

"William Hagrid", he replied, looking slightly nervous and trying to make himself look smaller. "What are your names?" He asked politely. 

Elana spoke before Emma could say anything offensive or …well, stupid. "I'm Elana Potter, and this is my cousin, Emma Weasley" Williams eyes widened a bit at the sound of Elanas' name. _Oh-no, _she thought_, I **really** don't feel like talking about my father. _But before she could change the subject, William spoke.

"your father…?" he trailed off.

"Yes", Elana replied, knowing what he intended to ask.

He seemed to sense that Elana didn't want to talk about this certain subject, and to Elanas' immense relief, he changed the subject.

They talked for what seemed like hours, and then there was a pause.

"You're probably wondering why I'm so big and tall", he said, then sighed, as if whatever he was about to say was going to discourage Elana and Emma from being his friends.

"Well, you are a it taller than most first years… you're eleven?" Elana said, noticing the lack of significant tact in her words.

"Yeah I'm eleven", he said, then looked around, got up and shut the door. "Do yeh promise yeh won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell yeh?" William said, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"Of course we won't tell" Elana said reassuringly.

"Well", he began. "I'm--I'm half giant" he said quickly, as if they might not catch it if he said it faster.

Elana mentally double took, but it made sense; he was a very large boy and this _was_ the wizarding community. She quickly pulled herself together, but couldn't think of what to say.

Emma spoke this time "really?". William nodded. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Emma cried. "In fact, it's quite amazing!". Elana nodded her agreement.

William shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I guess" he said after a long pause. "both of my parents were half human, half giant. If it weren't for this headmaster though, Dumbledore, I don't think I'd be going to wizarding school at all." He sighed.

"That's terrible! At least Dumbledore's the headmaster, he's the best, I heard" Emma said reassuringly. 

About an hour later, the train stopped at 'Hogsmeade station' 

There were hundreds of carriages pulled by ugly black, winged horses. Elana pondered for a moment, then remembered reading about them in a book a couple of days ago. "thestrals" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" William asked.

"oh, nothing" Elana replied, studying the thestrals carefully. But they were steered in another direction. There were hundreds of boats on an ocean-type river. All of the first years were milling towards them. 

"Firs' years this way!" Elana squinted to see who the voice belonged to and almost gasped when she saw that he was about 12 feet tall, _another half giant_, Elana decided.

But as they reached the man, Elana was surprised to see William walk up to him; "Hullo, Dad" William said cheerfully.

"All righ' William?" The man said. He was very old, he looked much too old to be the father of an eleven year old boy, _but maybe giants live longer than people? _Elana thought.

"Yep" William replied simply, then he got on a boat, Elana and Emma got on the next boat.

The lights of the turrets and towers of Hogwarts were sparkling in the night sky. _I can't believe how lucky I am, this is amazing_, Elana thought as the boat peacefully drifted towards the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know… not that good a chapter, but at least it's longer than the others!

PLEASE no flaming.

And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POR FAVOR (okay, I think you get the point) review, even if it's "er…"


	6. Hogwarts

Ok…not much to say, so sorry my chapters are so short, they'll get longer in the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all of the first year students got off their boats, they were brought into an enormous room and told to wait for a while. Everyone was chattering excitedly. There was a girl and boy standing near Elana, Emma, and William; they looked very much alike, they must've been related. Elana decided she better start making friends, so she walked up to them.

"Hello, My name is Elana--Elana Potter, what are your names?" Elana said politely to them. To Elanas' total surprise and bewilderment, they both sneered at her. 

"Hello, _Potter" _the girl said in a somewhat drawling voice. Elana didn't like the way she said her name.

"Come to show off your _amazing _talent? Or is it you just wanted to brag about your father?" It was the boy speaking this time.

"I just came to say 'hello', you two didn't need to jump at my throat, I figured I'd make some friends" They smirked, which clearly stated '_who'd like to be friends with **you**?_' and that's just what they said next.

"Well, there seems to be enough willing people. Anyway, I must be off to talk to my friends, no use wasting my time with people who hate my name" Elana said, and before they could answer, she ran off to where Emma and William were standing, talking, seemingly about something interesting.

"What was that?" William said, glancing meaningfully at the two people Elana had just met.

"Nothing" Elana replied, trying to think of why people would hate her before they knew her. "Just two jerks".

"Oh" William said simply, and to Elanas' relief, a very old woman with a neat bun in her hair and a sharp eye in square-like spectacles, called them in.

"The sorting will be starting momentarily" She said, and they all followed her into an enormous room full of hundreds of people.

Elana was just wondering how they would be sorted into houses when the same, strict-looking old woman came in, carrying an old, black, pointed witches hat on a chair. Elana was eying it, she was very puzzled, but looking at the other students, she could tell she was not alone.

Before Elana could mention anything about her puzzlement, however, the hat burst into song. However, the moment it did, something else caught Elanas' attention; the ceiling. She noticed that as opposed to a normal ceiling, of some sort of material, the ceiling reflected that of the night sky. By the time the hat had stopped singing, Elana had only caught its and pieces of the song like 'Ravenclaw, _wit beyond measure…_'and Gryffindor: _'…brave at heart…', '…daring, nerve, chivalry…' _and Hufflepuff: _'…true, loyal…' _ Slytherin: _'…blood is the purest…'._

__

I wonder what house **I'll **be in, Elana found herself thinking, but she didn't have to worry long, for the sorting had begun! 

The strict woman held up a very long list on parchment and said, "When I call your name, put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. "Andover, Elizabeth!" The teacher called. A nervous looking blonde haired student. The girl trotted up to the stool, put on the hat, and waited. There was a short pause before the hat screamed--

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Banton, Jack"

The hat barely touched his head before screaming.

"HU--GRYFFINDOR!"

"That was odd" Elana heard someone say behind her. 

The sorting went on until Elana heard a name that caught her attention "Lestrange, Annabelle!"

The Hat hardly touched the girls' head before yelling "SLYTHERIN!"

For the next person, Lestrange, Thomas the hat did the same thing.

"Bad eggs, they are" Elana said. She wasn't quite sure why she had said that, but both Emma and William nodded. Finally, Elanas' name was called

Then she remembered. _Lestrange…Lestrange_! She thought. Elana had the sudden urge to kill them both. They had to be related to Bellatrix Lestrange, and anyone related to the person who killed her father had to be bad… very bad.

"Potter, Elana!"

Elana was very nervous, _did it hurt when the sorting hat was reading your mind? _Elana thought. _No, don't be silly_, came a stronger voice from her mind. She walked up to the stool and put on the hat, which went far below her eyes.

"Ahh!" the hat said, Elana jumped. "Very difficult… just like your father." It paused. "Good mind, very good mind…Ravenclaw? No, no… good heart, very brave, yes, definitely courage. Better be, GRIFFYNDOR!" Elana was relieved, she ran down towards the table, where the rest of the Gryffindors were clapping. 

There was a wonderful feast after a moderately long speech by the headmaster, professor Dumbledore. To Elanas' dismay, Emma was put in the Ravenclaw house, however, William was put in Gryffindor.

After the feast, all of the Gryffindors went to a large room called a 'common room'. The room was protected by a password, so only Gryffindors could get in it. Most everyone, including Elana, was very tired, so they all pretty much went to bed quickly. 

Elana went to the girls' dormitories to find that her things were already brought, and she fell asleep very quickly, thinking about the days' events.

***

The next day, Elana ate breakfast with William in the great hall, trying to figure out where their classes were.

"First, double potions with the slytherins" William said.

"Ugh" Elana grunted; she did not like the slytherins at all, and especially didn't want to be in a class with Thomas and Annabelle Lestrange.

"I know" William agreed. "Then, we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Defense against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws."

"Well, the last class seems like it may even be fun" Elana said, casting a look at the staff table and finding Professor Lupin talking to Professor Mcgonagall, who was nodding fervently.

"Who teaches potions?" Elana questioned, still gazing at the staff table. 

"Oh, professor Snape, he's not too young, a lot of our teachers are older. I heard he's not that nice either." He cast a look at the staff table as well and added "at least, not unless you're a Slytherin".

***

Despite leaving breakfast early, Elana and William were at least ten minutes late for potions class, and this was their greeting; "If you had delayed your entrance any longer, I'd have thought you decided to not take this class this year." He glared at Elana with cold, menacing eyes. She looked straight back into his cold, dark eyes, then felt faint; she didn't know why. 

When Elana left that class she was so glad that she could've leapt with joy.

They were only a few minutes late for transfiguration, but Professor Mcgonagall said nothing. During that class Elana started to talk to another person she thought looked friendly, her name was Elizabeth Longbottom, but they all called her Eliza. That was when Elana told both William and Eliza that her nick name was Lani, and William said that they could call him Will.

***

Over the next week, Eliza, Will, and Lani became very close friends. They had only learned one spell well, _Wingardium Leviosa_, but Lani was studying in private. She didn't want to admit to people that it took her a little while to learn spells and charms. She also knew something that nobody else did, including the teachers.

"I want to see that prophecy!" Elana said abruptly on Saturday morning, making both Eliza and will jump, will accidentally smashing his plate in the process. Lani wasn't even thinking. _"Reparo!" _she said, waving her wand at the broken glass, which jumped back up and turned into a plate again. 

"How'd you do that?" Eliza gasped. Lani kicked herself mentally; nobody was supposed to know she was studying spells and charms in private. 

Lani was just thinking about how she was going to answer when Will said "Sorry, but… _what_ prophecy?"

"Oh…" Lani really should have kept that thought to herself. "um… there was a prophecy made when my father was born… and I don't really know what it said, but I do know that it said something like _'…one will die at the hands of the other…'_ yet… they both died, for reasons of the other, so what if… well, you guys do know that Voldemorts' goal was immortality. Right?" Both Will and Eliza flinched at the name, most people did. 

"But your father did kill You-know-who." Eliza said, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Lani still wasn't convinced. "Yes, but remember, everyone thought that Voldemort--- OH! Stop flinching!" Will and Eliza had both winced at his name again. "Anyway" Lani continued, "Everyone thought Voldemort was dead when he tried to kill my father as a baby, too. And he wasn't What if he has a way to come back?" 

"I seriously doubt it" It was Will this time who spoke. "Your father was a very great wizard and--"

Elana cut him off "I know, I know, but another thing I just thought of…" she paused and looked around to make sure nobody was spying on their conversation. "I can see Thestrals" 

"So… what?" Eliza piped up. "Who have you seen die?"

"That's the thing" Lani said, still glancing around to see who might be watching. "I don't know".

***

By now, Lani was used to the hundreds of owls that came every morning delivering letters and papers, but today, a large barn owl landed right in front of Lani, knocking over her pumpkin juice and spilling it everywhere. Lani pulled off the letter and expected the owl to leave, but it didn't. So Lani opened her letter, it was from her 'mum'.

Dear Lani,

How was your first week at school? Did you make any new friends? What house are you in? oh, yes, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This owl's your birthday present from me, I hope you like him, his name is Moonsong. I hope your well.

Mum

"Who was that from?" Eliza asked.

"Uh--um… my mum, sorta. My step mum"

"Oh, who's that owl?"

"He's my birthday gift, his name is Moonsong."

"Awwwr, he's cute!" Eliza said, stroking Moonsongs' wings.

"Who's that?" came a voice from behind them. Lani looked back, surprised. It was Will.

"Oh, Where'd you come from? He's my birthday gift from my step mum, his name is Moonsong".

"What should we do today?" Will questioned. "I'm bored"

"I dunno… I've got to practice--" Lani said, she cut off, looking around desperately to change the subject.

But before she could speak, Eliza did. "Practice what?" she said.

"Er… nothing." Lani said lamely.

"Sure…Lani. Really though, you can tell us. What do you have to practice?" Will said reasonably.

"Just some stupid muggle thing" Lani mumbled, then ran off to the Gryffindor common room and didn't stop until she reached the painting of the fat lady. 

"Password?" said the picture in a lazy voice.

"Quidditch" Lani replied, and the picture swung open.

Lani ran through the busy common room straight to the girls' dormitories. She glanced around to make sure she was alone, then reached into her bag, and pulled something long out, the sheath of a sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, lame ending to the chapter, but I couldn't think of where to stop it. It's a bit longer than the previous chapters, please please, please review. And please be honest with your reviews, I really appreciate constructive criticism.


	7. The dissapearance

UGH! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but after writing the first 2 pages, I accidentally deleted it and had to start over, and I'm not an amazingly fast typer :\ OK, I'll stop my incessant rambling. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lani took the sword to her four poster bed and took it out of its sheath. She admired its fine silver blade and emerald encrusted handle. Lani had an odd love for swords and sword fighting, she wasn't quite sure why. 

There was a loud bang that sounded like a door banging in the common room below. Lani jumped; the sword flew up in the air and the blade landed squarely on the palm of her hand. _How stupid can you get, Lani?_ She thought to herself as her hand seared with pain and she used her other hand to find the nearest thing to soak up the blood, a sock. _Well, I can't go to the hospital wing,_ Lani thought. _I mean, what am I going to say? 'Sorry Madam Cumph, but I got frightened about nothing and cut myself with a sword I shouldn't have brought'?_

But Lanis' hand started bleeding profusely and she decided it would be foolish_ not_ to go to the hospital wing. 

***** 

Madam Cumph managed to heal Lanis' cut in seconds, and she luckily didn't ask how it happened. 

Monday was a sunny day, and they were going to learn how to fly on a broomstick! Lani was so excited she could barely sit through double charms, which happened to be taught by the meanest teacher in the school, even meaner than Professor Snape, which was saying something. His name was Professor Eddenburg, and his favorite thing in the world was to totally make a fool out of Gryffindors, Lani in particular. 

Lani had concluded a few things about the teachers; the meanest teacher was Professor Eddenburg, followed closely by Proffessor Snape. The most boring teacher was Proffessor Binns, the History Of Magic teacher who was, in fact a ghost (the only ghost teacher in the school). But the other teachers seemed to be nice enough. Proffessor Mcgonnagol, the transfiguration teacher, although strict, was very fair, and pretty nice. The herbology teacher, Proffessor Roberts, was very nice and head of the Hufflepuff house. 

After double potions, and a monotonous hour of History of magic with Binns, the Gryffindors and Slytherins ("Ugh, why slytherins!?" Will exclaimed, while Lani and Eliza agreed) went out to the quidditch field where Madam Boggs awaited them. There were about one hundred brooms laid out on the ground and Madam Boggs greeted them jollily. 

"Now" she said in a loud, clear voice. "put your wand hand over your broom, and say 'up!' ... you understand?" everyone nodded. 

There was a chorous of 'up's from the Grtffindors and Slytherins, not one of the brooms responded for the first minute or two. Eliza got hers after about five minutes and Will was beginning to get worried that the broom would not be able to support his weight. Lani had to try hard not to laugh at that. Will had to be approaching 6'6'' and, although he was not heavily built, because of his height he had to wiegh at least over 150 pounds. 

after almost ten minutes, Lani was getting annoyed at her broom which was rolling around on the ground. "up...UP....UP!" Eliza sniggered and Lani glared at her "UP!---UP you lousy piece of wood!" That got the brooms attention, but not in such a positive way. Lani's broom flew upwards and slammed her in the face. All of the Slytherins burst out in laughter, especially Matthew and Annabelle Lestrange and their stupid friends, Amy Malfoy, John Crabbe and Mellissa Goyle. Elana glared at them all, and started laughing herself and nudged Eliza and Will to do the same, just to spite the Slytherins. 

They had learned how to steer and basically fly on brooms that morning, it took some of the people the whole two hours (mostly the Slytherins) to just get in the air properly, but to Lanis' suprise, she did exeptionally well on a broomstick. She found out that her father and grandfather had both been seekers on the Gryffindor house team when they were at Hogwarts. Lani also found out that her father was the youngest seeker in a century that made a house team, being in his first year when he made the team. 

That night they had a lot of homework. "History of magic! I don't even pay attention... I can't It's way too boring, even when I try I just can't!" Lani exclaimed. Will, on the other hand, always seemed able to pay attention in History of magic, and he let Lani and Eliza copy from his notes. They also had to read all about levitating charms and take notes on their reading ("Aaaaaaargh, we take enough notes in class", Eliza snarled). The three of them were in the common room doing homework until about twelve O'clock at night. 

"Good Lord" Lani said quietly, looking at the days schedule. 

"If it's bad, don't even tell me" Eliza said, Will looked over Lanis' shoulder to see what classes they had and snorted into his pumpkin juice. 

"Bad..." Lani said, looking to see if the classes would magically change, "Is an understatement" 

"Ugh" Eliza said simply. 

"Double charms, potions, and History of magic for this morning". 

"Eddenburg, Snape, and Binns!" Will exclaimed, "Is it even _possible _to get a worse mmorning?" 

"Don't jinx us" Lani said darkly, "Because it probably is, and if so we'll end up getting a worse one tomorrow." All three of them chuckled at this. 

Proffessor Eddenburg was just as cheerfull as usual that day. "Potter!" he barked. "Repair this!" He slammed a large glass jug on the floor, Lani had never repaired something so long. He knew this. _I bet he wants to make a fool out of 'the famous Harry Potters' daughter'_ she thought bitterly. 

"Repairo!" Lani said, pointing her wand at the broken glass, it pulled itself together, then fell on the floor and broke again. "Repairo! _Repairo!_ REPAIRO!" Lani roared, and finally, the broken glass repaired itself and jumped on the table. 

"That took too long, five points from Gryffindor" Eddenburg said with a smirk. 

"What!?" Eliza growled 

"I know" Lani said, scowling at the teacher. "What did I ever do to deserve this treatment from him, this hatred." 

"Just drop it with him, Lani" Will said, he shot her a reassuring look. "He just doesn't like you for some strange reason, but if you don't drop it, Gryffindor will soon have no points to take." 

"I know" Lani replied grudgingly, what she wouldn't give to put a good hex on that teacher. 

Potions wasn't much better. Lani got another ten points taken away for what she could've sworn was just plainly exsisting, and he got rid of her sleeping draught and gave her a zero for the day, even though it was just ever so slightly a different color. However, Lani noticed bitterly, John Crabbe's potion was shooting blue sparks and a deadly looking greenish-brown, but Snape didn't do so much as mention to him that something was most definately wrong. Both Eliza and Will shot her reassuring glances. Eliza's sleeping draught had been perfect, as usual, but Will's had reached the consistancy of cake batter. Snape had taken ten points from Gryffindor. Lani scowled at him with a feeling of pure hatred. 

***** 

Saturday dawned sunny and beautiful, Lani, Eliza, and Will, decided to take a stroll by the lake, and maybe do some homework. People were basking in the sun, and chattering with their friends merrily. The trio had just sat down when Eliza and Will got in a, what Lani would coonsider, useless arguement about the giant squid in the lake. 

Lani was just going to tell them to cut it out, when a hand grasped over her mouth, she tried to get their attention, but engrossed in their arguement, they didn't seem to notice that somebody was taking her away. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I know, lame chapter, this is where I decided to put the rating on PG. please, please, please review! 


	8. Returns and Mysteries

Sorry this chapter took so long. PLEASE...PLEASE review. even if you just say "Errrr" I really appreciate them.

Danniegirl85- You're right, James Potter was a chaser, however he was also a seeker after that. It says in book one (they won the Quidditch cup and on it it said James was a seeker.) 

one other thing, I lived in the united states until I was about nine, so I do tend to use a lot of American mannerisms when I write, however I live in England now, so I sometimes just write strangely. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lani screamed and attempted to kick her abductor, but whoever it was had a tight hold. 

After about ten minutes of struggling, The person swung Lani around to face him. Although covered in a black cloak from head to toe, Lani could make out that it was a man. He cried, _"Silencio!". _Lani moved her mouth to scream more, but no sound escaped her lips. The man then made a slashing sort of movement with his wand, and a great gash appeared on Lani's face. Lani opened her mouth in a silent scream. 

The man picked up a stick from the ground, pointed his wand at it, and muttered something. He then thrust the twig towards Lani, who took it, not thinking that any harm could come from a normal twig that somebody got off the ground. 

But the second Lani touched it she wished she hadn't. The man was disappearing, as well as everything else around her in a swirl of colour. Lani felt a pull from somewhere behind her navel, and next thing she knew it, she landed somewhere solid with such force that she was knocked off her feet. 

__

Where am I? lani thought nervously. _And how did I get here?_

Lani looked around wildly, then something caught her eye. It was another man, but he looked oddly familiar, though Lani was positive she had never seen him before. 

Then, a little light bulb went off in her head. "How...you...I thought--" She broke off. 

"Ah, yes, you thought I was dead" Lord Voldemort replied in almost a kind voice, his red eyes gleaming. 

"How---I knew...My dad killed you" she finally stopped stammering. 

"Ah... so he killed someone who _looked_ like me, he did. 

"What?" she said, confused, totally forgetting who she was talking to. 

"There is this wonderful little thing, Miss Potter, that we call a polyjuice potion". He replied, in what he clearly thought was a fatherly tone. _What is he playing at_? Lani thought confusedly _why is he trying to be nice to me? What is a polyjuice potion?_

"But I'll tell you about that later" he said, approaching her. Lani pulled out her wand. "Don't be foolish, Elana." he said, pulling his own wand out._ This is it,_ Lani thought, _this is it, he's going to kill me, I'm dead._

When he reached her, he examined her face where the cloaked man had put a gash in it, Lani winced in pain, but looked him straight in the eye, defiantly. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. He then pointed his wand at Lanis' face and muttered something, to her total disbelief and relief the gash healed itself. "why...?" she began. 

"Join me", he said quietly. 

Lani was stunned, "Why do you ask an eleven year old girl, with a father that just happens to be your worst enemy to join you?" Lani said defiantly, still looking him straight in the eye. 

"Ah... you may be of my enemy's blood, but his blood is not bad blood. As opposed to your father, Elana, you are a pure blood, but that's only one thing. I am the most powerful wizard alive, and I know a witch or wizard with great potential when I see one." He paused, "I do admit, your father was a great wizard, not as great as me, obviously, but great, and you... you have the potential to be an even greater witch than he was a wizard. If you join me, I shall teach you everything I know". 

Lani just stared at him, dumbstruck. When she spoke she decided to bring up the polyjuice potion again. "What is... this polyjuice potion that you were talking about?" 

He decided to let her think about joining him or not and answered her question. "A polyjuice potion, lets you take the physical form of another. In other words, you look exactly like them, but it only lasts for an hour. This is what happened with me and the polyjuice potion." He stowed his wand and continued. "The person that your father killed was not me, but my most loyal Death Eater and servant" He saw the puzzled look on her face and added "Death Eaters are what my followers are called. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange" Voldemort ignored Lani's wince and continued "After your father supposedly killed me, I used the polyjuice potion to look like Bellatrix Lestrange, and then I killed him", Lani felt hatred rise in her body, she wanted this man dead, there was no way that she was going to join the man who killed her father. 

"So", he continued, ignoring Lanis' scowl "You see, that polyjuice potion was very useful for me to use" 

"I guess that makes two of us then", another man's voice came from behind Lani, which made her spin around, terrified.


	9. Priori Incantatem defeated

I know... very short chapter... and pretty short book... but there's going to be a sequel after this book because I've been bored a lot lately. Well... I'll stop 

babbling. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The sight that met Lani's eyes made her jump back. She turned around to look at Voldemort; his face looked livid. 

Lani looked back at the man. His glasses magnified bright green eyes that were flaming in fury. Under his messy black hair, Lani saw what confirmed her suspicions: a small, lightning-shaped scar. 

"No..." Lani said looking at her father in severe confusion. "You're dead... you're both dead..." 

"Like I said before" Harry said, pulling out his wand. "I used the polyjuice potion as well. Your _dear_ Bellatrix died for nothing." He forced a laugh, although Lani could tell that it was not because he thought it funny, but to bother Voldemort. "Who did you kill? you ask? ...Well, you killed that idiot bastard Wormtail, a couple cute little charms and he drank that polyjuice potion right up" 

Voldemort was absolutely livid. His red eyes gleamed maliciously. "Well" He said in a high, cold voice. "I won't be making that mistake again". "But as your dear professor Dumbledore said in your fifth year, 'There are things far worse than death' I think a little bit of pain first will do" He smirked, than raised his wand _"Crucio!"_ He yelled, pointing his wand at Harry, but Harry was ready. 

__

"Protego!" Harry cried, then, the strangest thing happened, a beam of golden light connected the two wands and a cage formed around them, A beautiful song started playing and then both Voldemort and Harry pulled their wands sharply upwards. 

"Damn Priori Incantatem" Voldemort screeched. 

That word rang a bell in Lanis' head... _Priori Incantatem...Priori Incantatem..._ she thought, racking her brain to remember what it meant. She remembered reading it somewhere. _Of course!_ she thought, trying to remember exactly what the book had said... _'...When two wands are made with the same origin, most frequently called 'brothers', they cannot duel... blah blah blah...'_ Lani suddenly had an idea. 

She looked up at the two men attempting to duel, but getting caught in Priori Incantatem every time and suddenly called "DAD!" 

Both wands stopped firing and both men looked at Lani despite themselves. "Here!" she yelled, thrusting her wand towards him. He grabbed it and threw Lani his own wand. 

"Now, we can duel" Harry said, a devilish gleam in his eye. 

Voldemort didn't even respond, _"Crucio!"_ he spat 

__

"Protego!" Harry yelled, he was thrown back several feet by the force of the spell, but his countercharm had thrown off most of the curse. 

__

"Silencio!" Voldemort yelled, but Harry ducked. 

__

"Impendimenta!" Harry screamed, Voldemort countered the spell. 

"What do I do?" Lani yelled suddenly at her father. 

"Impendimenta!" Her father yelled at Voldemort, who flew backwards several feet, but had sent a counter curse that . "Elana! Get yourself out, now! Tell Dumbledore!" He countered a curse that Voldemort sent his way. then, as Lani was debating how she was to get to Hogwarts He added "Grab the twig!" He sent another curse towards Voldemort who countered it and sent it back towards Harry. Lani was starting towards the twig when her father yelled "Poppy seeds!". Lani doubted this was a spell so she was confused, but just then Voldemort sent a jet of green light towards her father. 

Harry ducked the jet of green light and it headed straight towards Lani. Lani lunged out of the way, and grabbed the twig, she felt the tug from behind her navel and soon Harry and Voldemort disappeared in a flash of swirling colour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani ran past Will and Eliza who chased her into the castle, Lani was in way too much of a rush to stop and chat, her father could be dying as she ran. 

Finally she stopped in front of the stone Gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office and realized she didn't have the Password. Then she remembered what her father had said before she left. 

"Poppy seeds!" she gasped, and the stone gargoyle sprung to life and jumped out of the way. 

"What's going on!" Eliza gasped from next to her, but she ignored it and ran to where Dumbledore's office door was. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

I know... another short chapter but don't kill me. Once again, I beg you to review. :)


	10. The Prophecy

A/N: This stuff isn't mine, except for the characters I made up... and in a way they aren't mine either, because most of their last names are used In JKR's Harry Potter. Oh well... so yepp... still not mine... 

------------------------------------------------ 

Dumbledore came to the door almost instantly.  
  
"What is wrong?" He said, a worried expression in his pale gray eyes. 

Lani was having trouble catching her breath. "Voldemort... dad... alive... dueling... no Priori Incantatem..." 

Dumbledore was a master at nervous language and pieced her words together. "Your father and Voldemort are alive?" Both Eliza and Will flinched at the name. He continued, "Their dueling? How is there no Priori Incantatem?" He said calmly, but Lani was anything but calm. 

She finally got her voice to work properly. "I gave him my wand" she replied simply. "This is his". She pulled her father's wand from her robes. 

Dumbledore took the wand from Lani and examined it closely. "Yes... this is his wand..." 

A very large bird landed on his shoulder, making Lani, Eliza and Will jump back. 

"What...?" Lani began, then realized what the bird was, a phoenix. The bird was lowering his head towards the wand, and when Dumbledore gave it back to Lani, He jumped on her shoulder and refused to move. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani explained the entire story and Dumbledore and her two friends listened intently, though when she finished, she was definitely caught unawares by Dumbledore's response. 

"I understand your worry, Elana, though I am afraid there is nothing I can do, and I must ask you to stay here." 

"But why!" Lani forgot her manners. "You're the most powerful wizard alive!" 

Dumbledore shook his head. 

"You see, we cannot interfere with a prophecy" He sighed. "The Potter family is the only family that has a chance of defeating Voldemort" He said in an annoyingly calm voice. 

"I'm a Potter!" Lani screamed furiously. 

"Yes, well... Elana, There's something I have to show you..." He said, and as he said it he walked to a closet and took out what looked like a bird bath except the water was sort of like light. 

" I made the mistake of not telling your father about this until he was fifteen, and I don't intend to make that mistake again." 

"What---?" Lani began, but Dumbledore took out his wand and poked the water with it. 

A middle-aged woman with half-moon spectacles and bug-like eyes appeared. She started to speak in a very harsh tone. 

__

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." 

"What...?" she paused, trying to decipher the meaning, but Eliza spoke up first. 

"That... that sounds just like my father as well." she said, in a slightly scared voice. 

"You're right, Elizabeth. There was a possibility between two people that that prophecy could've referred to. One was Harry Potter, The other, Neville Longbottom... Though your father, Elana, was marked as his equal. That scar is the mark." 

He then touched his wand to his head, and pulled a strand of silver from it and put it in the bird-bath looking thing. Then he told Lani to touch it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani was in Dumbledore's office, but it was different, she looked around and saw Dumbledore talking to a boy with wild-looking black hair. She walked up to them

"Where am I?" She questioned, but neither the boy nor Dumbledore seemed to hear her, then she decided to listen to what they were saying, considering that's what she figured Dumbledore wanted her to do. 

(A/N-Don't kill me... I took this exactly from book five, apart from Lani's thoughts, this isn't mine) 

"Professor Dumbledore?" the boy said quietly, "It... did that mean... what did that mean?" 

"It meant", said Dumbledore, "That the only person who has a chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times." 

__

My father! Lani thought. _This boy is my father!_ she listened intently. 

"It means--me?" Harry questioned. 

"The odd thing is, Harry, that it may not have been you at all., Sibylls prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order Of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times, one, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom" 

__

The Order of the Phoenix? What is that? Lani thought, but before she could listen any more, the current Dumbledore came and told her it was time to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani left ten minutes later, but, as opposed to what she told Dumbledore, she had no intention on staying where she was, she was going back to where her father was. The Phoenix, whose name was Fawkes, wouldn't leave her shoulder, and Dumbledore said he wasn't going to force him to if Lani didn't mind, and she didn't, so he was coming on their little adventure as well. 

Lani ran outside as fast as she possibly could towards where she put the twig. 

"Where are you going?" Will said in a nervous voice

. 

"Back to where my father is" She noticed that she sounded a lot more brave than she felt. 

"But Dumbledore said not to" Eliza chirped 

"Well, I'm not going to just let my dad die! You guys just stay here, I'm going" Lani said irritably, then she stalked off towards where the twig was. 

"We're coming" Will said, and they followed her to the place where the twig was. 

"No, If it was a dumb idea to go I'm not going to get you guys killed for my stupidity." she said dryly, but they kept following her, she finally gave in to let them come. 

Lani found the twig. "Are you guys sure you want to come?" she said nervously, "Fawkes, are you sure you want to come?" she asked the phoenix, then stroked his feathers, they all nodded, even Fawkes, and on the count of three they all grabbed the twig and disappeared in a swirl of wind and colour. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Short chapter.. I know, but it's hard to decide where to end them without starting something else. please review, I really appreciate them! 


	11. The Duel

They all landed on the ground with a loud thud, To Lani's relief, both Voldemort and Harry were still alive and dueling, though none seemed to really notice their presence. 

Voldemort glanced once at them, before raining more curses down on Harry, who didn't even have time to notice their presence because he was too busy ducking and countering spells. 

The three took advantage of Voldemorts ignorance towards them and decided to use one of the spells they heard. 

"How about Expelliarmus?" Eliza suggested, "I just heard you-know-who use it, shall we on the count of three?" 

"Sure" Lani said. "And Eliza, you really can say Voldemort's name, I mean, we're right in front of him." 

"True" 

"One... Two... THREE!" 

__

"Expelliarmus!" The three people said at once. Will's spell went far above Voldemort's head, Lani's would have hit his arm if he hadn't moved it, but Eliza's hit him straight on. Unfortunately, because she had never used the spell before, Voldemort's wand just slipped in his fingers. 

He shouted "STUPEFY!". Lani and Eliza ducked, but since Will was just so tall, the spell hit him squarely in the face before he could dodge it. 

"That was easy" Voldemort said, before returning to the duel. 

"It's not that easy to stun a Giant" Will growled, pointing his wand at Voldemort he yelled _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ it missed again, but only because Voldemort ducked, and countered it. 

Harry, expecting that Voldemort was distracted by his daughter and her friends, yelled _"REDUCTO!"._ Voldemort laughed as he countered it. 

"What? you trying to blow me up, Potter?" Voldemort said with a cold, high laugh, then he yelled _"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Lani flinched, she wanted to scream, a tear rolled down her cheek. Fawkes came soaring off Lani's shoulder and flew in front of Harry, Swallowing the curse, then bursting into flame. 

"Bloody bird" Voldemort screamed, then, with a swish of his cloak, disappeared. 

Lani, Will, and Eliza started towards him but he yelled, "NO! stay where you are." 

"Why?" Lani questioned. She wasn't quite sure she was talking back to her father. 

"I don't think he's gone." He said, glancing around the room. 

"Very good, Potter" 

Harry spun around, Voldemort had his wand pointing straight at Harry's heart. _"AVADA--"_

"NO!" Lani thrust herself forward and knocked Voldemort off his feet, stopping him from completing the curse. 

Voldemort got up and spun around. "I have no more time to deal with you more tonight, Potter, but you will not see the last of me!" and with a final swirl of his cloak, he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eh… bad chapter, please review.


	12. The curse

Lani, Eliza, and Will started towards Harry, who was looking around nervously. "Okay... you guys have to get your selves out quickly, before Voldemort comes back... if he does. But I think he's gone", Eliza and Will flinched, Lani decided to ignore it. 

Harry picked up the twig and muttered something. "alright... I made this portkey for the front doors of Hogwarts." He looked at one nervous face to the other, with his own, bruised and scratched one and added "Let's get outta here before you get in trouble with Dumbledore. I know him, and I know he wouldn't give you permission to come here." 

"Naive, Potter. So naive..." 

Everyone spun around, and whipped their wands out. _oh. great. I'm dead now, I am so bad at magic, _how_ am I related to my father?_ Lani thought. 

"Well," Voldemort began. "Your father and your mother--" 

__

"Tom" Harry growled through gritted teeth. 

"I didn't _actually_ want you to answer my question! and ... get out of my head!" 

Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. _"Tom?"_ Lani added, she was feeling unusually brave…. Or was it foolish?

"That's his name" Harry said in a fatherly tone, yet his ace was still contorted in anger at Voldemort. 

"Tom Riddle, is my god-forsaken muggle father's name. Not mine" Voldemort spat. "Why am I having a conversation with you, when I could be killing you? Moving right along..." He pulled out his wand and drew his breath to utter a curse. 

Someone screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Lani spun around to see who was screaming, then realized that everyone, including Voldemort, was staring straight at her. 

She was screaming, but It wasn't her voice; it was a woman's voice... coming out of her mouth. strange. But before Lani had time to think on it, Voldemort yelled 

"SLOWREQUIESCAT!" 

__

"NO!" Not Harry!" The voice was coming from Lani's mouth again. Was she possessed? Why was she calling her dad 'Harry' But somehow, comprehension dawned on Harry's face. 

And without a queue from her brain, Lani sprung in between Harry and Voldemort, the spell slamming her in the stomach. She felt as if part of her was leaving, then crumpled to the ground, her body searing with pain. She felt cold, the very hot, followed by a feeling of more searing pain. 

__

"AVADA KADAVRA!" A green beam of light shot over Lani's head, she winced, her father had to be dead. But when she opened her eyes she saw Voldemort, now free of a smile, glaring at Harry. 

"An _auror_... using an _unforgivable_?" Voldemort said in mock disbelief, he had obviously disappeared and reappeared when Harry had attempted to kill him. "Naughty Harry wants to go to Azkaban?" 

"Shut it, Tom" Harry hissed. "_Nobody_, hurts my daughter." 

"Well...I really must be going now. I guess it's just not your day to die, Harry." Then Voldemort looked at Lani and added. "It's hers." Then disappeared. 

______________________________________________________ 

You know what I just thought of? I need beta's... can you review telling me that your interested if you are? please review. 


	13. Aftermath

"Elana!" Harry ran up to her, stupidly dropping his wand on the ground as he did so, which Eliza promptly picked up. "Are you okay?!" 

Lani looked into her father's eyes, which were glazed by the tears threatening to come. _Why am I not dead? Or am I? No...,_ Lani thought, and suddenly hundreds of questions erupted in her mind. _Was Voldemort trying to just scare me? no... _

he would have just killed me straight out. Then again, he wasn't trying to kill me... he was trying to kill my father. Why the heck did I try to jump in front of the curse? I didn't want to... did I? What was_ that spell he used on me...?_

Harry was still staring intently at Lani, beginning to pick her up to carry her to the portkey, along with the others. Lani managed to grunt an answer to her father's previous question of 'are you ok?' , yet wondered how he could ask such a question. _DUH I"M NOT OK!_ she thought, then the welcoming blackness overcame her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There were people staring at Lani. _Where am I?_ she thought, a little freaked out, then a familiar voice said. "In the hospital wing" 

Lani's eyes shot open, receiving a searing pain throughout Lani's body. She saw the blurry figures of her father, Dumbledore, her cousins, Matthew and Emma, Eliza, and Will. Lani attempted to tell her father to get out of her head, but her voice wouldn't co-operate, so she thought it instead. 

"Okay" He said, breaking eye contact with her.

"wha happened?" Lani managed weekly, then remembered the morning's events. 

__

Oh. Right...why am I not dead? Lani thought again, stupidly._ What was that curse? it was slow... slow... ugh... slowre-something._

Then something came to Lani's mind. "who's voice--screamed---out of---my mouth?" Why was it so hard to speak? 

Harry turned a bright shade of red and glance towards Dumbledore who nodded. 

"Your grandmother's", Dumbledore said, his eyebrows furrowed, looking deep in thought. 

"How... she's dead" The second she said those words Lani realized how tactless they were, would they upset her father? but Harry's face was unreadable. 

"We're not quite sure..." Harry looked thoughtful as well, and confused, and... sad? 

_________________________________________________________

I know… very short… well, I couldn't think of where to stop it without starting something else.


	14. SLOWREQUIESCAT

A/N: Most of this stuff, most unfortunately, is not mine. *Sighs* but it is the brilliant J.K Rowling's. 

Please R&R! 

________________________________________________________ 

A week later, Lani was released from the hospital wing. She still didn't know exactly how her grandmother's voice came out of her mouth, or what the curse was that Voldemort used on her. She was a little confused why Voldemort said she'd die, but she most definitely was not dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That Saturday, Lani spent the entire day in the library, trying to look up curses that started with 'Slowre". She couldn't find anything, after about three hours, she decided to ask Eliza and Will if they had remembered more of the curse. 

"I think it started with something like 'Slowreq'" Said Will, and then added in a serious tone "Do you think he was telling the truth about you dying?" 

"No, I think I'd be dead already if he was." Lani replied, shrugging of the possibility. 

"I think the curse had something like ... 'Cat' at the end or something... do you want some help looking it up?" Eliza spoke for the first time. 

"If you don't mind you could..." Lani said, trying to hide the fact that she really hoped they'd help her. 

"Then we will, right Will?", Will nodded fervently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After hours of a wasted Saturday looking for the curse, the trio were unsuccessful. Lani's father had some 'business' to attend to elsewhere, and left a few days after their encounter with Voldemort, so Lani couldn't ask him what the curse was. 

On Monday, Lani had a fairly normal day; In potions, she had managed to somehow concoct some sort of explosive that blew up her cauldron and papers to smithereens, losing her 50 points to Gryffindor, because Snape was convinced she did it on purpose, just for a laugh. 

Tuesday, Lani had started to feel sick. In charms, they were working on a charm that illuminated their wand tips _(Lumos!)_ and Lani sneezed, somehow managing to set her desk on fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On Tuesday, Lani and her friends searched more books, looking for the curse that was used on her, to no avail. Eliza suggested to maybe get permission to the restricted section to look. Lani thought this was a good idea, but doubted she'd get permission. 

The next day Lani begged professor Lupin to sign a permission slip so Lani could look up the curse, he did not want her to at first, but then finally, reluctantly agreed to let her look. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani rushed to Madam Pince, who scrutinized the signature thoroughly before letting Lani into the restricted area. Lani pulled books from shelves for two hours, then finally found what she was looking for: 

__

SLOWREQUIESCAT- This is a curse that is very rarely used, and when used, only by a very powerful, dark wizard for it requires much magic, and an evil demeanor. The unfortunate people who have been hit with this curse, will die. It first makes you very sick, eventually shutting down all of the victim's organs and killing them. It takes about a month, sometimes a month and one half. There is no counter-curse. No cure. 

__

So he wasn't joking. Lani thought, really freaked out. _I've got to tell Will and Eliza... and Dumbledore._ Lani fumbled in her bag for a quill and parchment, and quickly wrote down the information and the title o the book it was in: _Dark Curses And What To Do When Cursed._

Lani, still thoroughly freaked out, told Eliza and Will everything and showed them what she got from the book. They both looked shocked, and told her to go straight to Dumbledore, which she did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani told Dumbledore everything, and he merely nodded with a grave look on his face. "Try not to worry about it" He said in a calm voice. "The less you think about it, the less you will be affected sooner." 

"We'll sort it out" He said before she left, but Lani had said "But there isn't a cure, it said that in th book..." 

"There isn't a _known _cure", Dumbledore corrected, then told Lani to get a good-night's rest and to try not to get too worried. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Ok... not a great chapter, I know. Please read and review. I know that there is a lot of confusing stuff, but it'll get cleared up, I promise.


	15. The Cure

A/N: This stuff isn't mine, It's all brilliant and lucky J.K Rowling's. (except for a few small, un important things.) 

________________________________________________________________ 

Thursday was another lousy day in classes for Lani, who seemed to have certain issues with spells, with the exception, however of charms, which Lani had a strange talent for. But Lani wasn't doing well in any classes lately. 

Flying was the only class that she wasn't totally bombing, since after she got cursed. No matter how hard she tried, Lani couldn't really help but be somewhat unpleasant. She also was pretty mad at her father for abandoning her like this, especially since he had to have known what the curse is. 

Lani also kept asking Dumbledore if he had any ideas for the cure of this curse, considering her energy level and strength were rapidly decreasing. She was also in a state of like, constant PMS (in other words, constant bitchiness*) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been a month since Lani had been hit with the curse and she was brought to the ward to be watched by Madam Cumph. Dumbledore said he had an idea, but Lani highly doubted it. _He's just trying to make me feel better,_ she thought moodily. 

"Guess what!" Eliza said excitedly, one Saturday morning. 

"What? Voldemort sent me flowers?" Lani said grumpily, but got pretty amused at the thought. Eliza gave her a lop-sided grin. 

"Even better!" Eliza raved. 

"What, then?" 

"We found out a cure!!!!!" she all but screamed in happiness to Lani as Madam Cumph shooed her away. 

__

Yay, Lani thought._ They better not be lying. Why am I so grumpy? Oh well._ And she drifted of to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you sure this will work, Albus?", came a quiet, but nervous familiar voice. 

"Yes, Minerva" 

"Even the part with Voldemort?" 

"So long as he doesn't notice, yes." 

Lani shot awake at the sound of the evil man's name. 

"Ahhh.... you're awake, I see." Professor Dumbledore's kind voice came from the side of Lani's bed. Lani looked up to see about ten or more figures standing at the side of her bed. 

"It's time for that cure!" Came Professor Robert's voice, the herbology teacher looked very confident. 

"Goody" Lani muttered then added. "When?" 

"Sunset" Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes sparkling. 

________________________________________________________________ 

*Sorry for cursing, but I figured, J.K used this word in book three (Aunt Marge said it.) And I figured if you've read Harry Potter than you've seen that word before. 

Oh yeah... I forgot to mention this holiday, but All Hallows Eve has passed, mates.

Ok… I have to think a lot before the next chapter, because I have a very good general idea of what's going to exactly happen. Though I am not entirely sure. Please be oh-so-very-friendly and review.

I also still need a beta reader.


	16. Sunset

A/N: In case you Haven't gotten the message by now, non of the Harry Potter stuff is mine, at least, very little, if any, is mine.

_______________________________________________________

Lani looked moodily out the window at the ward at the changing colors of the sky, it was almost sunset. 

She sighed and started making her way towards the lake where she would be able to be cured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All of the teachers, as well as the headmaster, Lani's father and her aunt and uncle were standing around the lake, talking. 

__

Oh, great, now I'm causing trouble for my uncle and aunt by them coming here. They probably think I'm a cry-baby. Why is everyone causing so much trouble for themselves to keep me alive? 

Dumbledore walked up to her. "Hello, Elana", he said, his gray eyes twinkling as usual. 

"Hello, professor Dumbledore" Lani replied curtly. 

Ignoring Lani's tone, Dumbledore continued, "Alright. All you have to do is drink this potion--" He held up a sick looking greenish-brown liquid in a clear vile. "--and touch your father's scar" 

"Why his scar?", Lani questioned. 

Dumbledore lowered his voice to an undertone, as if somebody was spying on them. "It is a link to Voldemort's powers, we can only hope that Voldemort doesn't realize what we're doing" 

A sudden question came to Lani's mind. "Why are you doing all of this. Going through all of this trouble for me?" 

"Well, first off, you are an important girl, and we don't want to see anything bad happening to you. Secondley, many people, as you can see, love you. And lastly, it is very important that something to counter-act this spell is in exsistance, this is a very good oppurtunity to test this." 

"Oh" 

Dumbledore walked over to the group of adults near the lakes' edge. Lani gazed at the lake in the sunset, it was beautiful. The colors of the sun and sky melted into each other. The giant squid in the lake was swimming near the surface, causing storms of bubbles to erupt at the surface of the water. 

Lani sighed and walked over to the group of adults, where her aunt was beckoning her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All of the adults were standing in a line, holding their potions. Dumbledore looked around at them all, as if checking for something and then said. 

"One" 

"Two" 

"Three!"

All of the adults downed their potions and held hands, Dumbledore told Lani that she was then to do what she was told earlier. 

The potion tasted of mold and medicine, and smelled of an old carcass. Lani elt like she was going to throw up, and it took all of her self-control not to spit it out on the spot. 

She gagged and then reached up and touched her father's scar. 

For a moment, nothing happened. 

The adults started muttering some type of incantation. Lani started feeling a tingling sensation at the tip of her fingers, and suddenly, her hand, then arm started glowing an odd red color. Lani felt a sharp pain emitted from the scar which seared through her body and attempted to yank her arm back, but it wouldn't budge. 

Frustrated, Lani looked around, seeking Dumbledore, he gave her a reassuring smile but did nothing. 

Then something caught Lani's eye. It was a cloudy white figure of a man, he looked about professor Lupin's age and his long hair was neat but in front of his ears, obscuring part of his face. He looked a little like one of the ghosts at Hogwarts, but somehow... Different. 

Lani thought she recognized him from somewhere... some picture or something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

Before she could think on it much, the man grabbed hands with Dumbledore, who was the last in the line. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice his presence. 

The second he grabbed the headmaster's hand, a jolt of power so strong surged through Lani that she actually flew backward, the scar relinquishing it's grip on her finger. She gasped for air and looked back at the figure, which winked, before disappearing

. 

Lani shook her head as all of the adults and her two friends and cousins came over to her. _That person had to be some sort of mirage,_ she thought. _Probably some side-affect of the potion, best not bring it up._

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Did it work?" Eliza asked impatiently to no one in particular. 

"Yes, it did", replied Dumbledore, eyes gleaming happily. 

Lani felt so happy she could jump with joy. She did. Everyone laughed except for Edinburgh and Snape._ Grouches_, Lani thought idly, but didn't dwell on it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement behind his spectacles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, in Gryffindor tower, there was a celebration. Some of the older students had snuck into Hogsmeade, the wizarding town bordering Hogwarts, and brought all types of junk, and Butterbeer. Lani and Eliza also snuck into the kitchens to get some food. 

Everyone was happy for a reason to celebrate; any reason would do, they loved to stay up and talk and eat late into the night, and this was a substantial reason for them to give to the teachers for their reasons for a celebration. Peeves the Poltergeist even came in to wreak havoc. 

They celebrated well into the night until an angry McGonagall shooed them off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

During the next few weeks the weather grew colder, until it was finally mid- December and snow came regularly. 

Lani was also doing better in her classes. She still wasn't amazing at Transfiguration, though. Lani winced at the thought of when she had tried to turn a parakeet into a rock; The rock had wings, a tail, fuzzy feathers and a beak, but was round and hard and heavy like a rock. It had flown half way around the room when it finally got tired and fell, right on top of Thomas Lestranges head, knocking him out. _Well, he deserved it_, Lani thought with a smirk. 

"What are you so happy about?" William walked up behind Lani, making her jump. 

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." 

"Oh" 

"What are you doing?" 

"looking for you, Eliza wants to know if you want to go sledding." 

"Oh, sure!" Lani loved to sled, she had done it every year with her 'mum' at the hill in her back yard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lani, Eliza, and Will sled and had snowball fights all day, though most of the snowball fights ended in magic, they couldn't stand not using it. Lani and Eliza ganged up on Will once and levitated a large pile of snow until it was on top of his head then exclaimed "Oh! look!" pointing at the sky, when they released the pile of snow on his head. 

Soon it was nearing Christmas, and both Eliza and Lani decided to go home for the break. Lani's Dad and Step-mum were living together, as well as her brother, James.

Will had decided to stay at Hogwarts. He said that his dad lived very close to Hogwarts, but wouldn't say where. Lani and Eliza just shrugged it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of nights before it was time to leave for break, Lani got a letter from an unfamiliar white snowy owl. It read.

**__**

Lani,

Hey! How are you feeling? Are you having a good time at school? I'm sorry but I'm not going to be home for the first couple of days of your break, but your mum will and she'll pick you up at Kings Cross. OK? Also, in case you didn't already know, you're brother, James now lives with us, rather than your aunt and uncle. This is my Owl, Hedwig. I hope she made it to you ok, she's getting old. Well, I'll see you in about a week! 

Love,

Ha

Dad

_______________________________________________________________________

I know, not great, and short, as my other chapters are. 

NOTE: I may be changing some of the chapters around and combining some of the chapters so I don't have eight zillion chapters.

AND: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO much for all of the people who have reviewed my story, I love reviews, and will still appreciate more.

Sorry for how long this part took, the next part is going to take even longer, and once again sorry. I'm sure at least one person has to be reading this story, right? So… anyway, I you care, the next part is to be a little longer than this one.


	17. Spring break Begins

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! I'm getting ready for a lot of national horseshows and I moved (Overseas back to America) and still have school. 

UGH! I had to rewrite a large chunk of this *growls* 

____________________________________________ 

On the day that they were to go on the Hogwarts Express back to their homes, Lani and Eliza said goodbye to Will and headed down to the train, which was pretty deserted. 

Lani and Eliza talked for a while before quickly getting bored. "What do you want to do?" Lani questioned. 

"I dunno.... Ooooh, how about we study some new spells, we can really get the Lestranges with some good jinxes! I hear they live near you." 

"Ugh, really. I really don't see how I can enjoy life living anywhere NEAR those two gits." 

"I know", Eliza said, before the two started laughing. 

*** 

"Okay...", Eliza said ten minutes later, flipping through her charms book. "How about the silencing charm? For people? It's simple and useful, especially with younger siblings." They both laughed at this. 

"Okay, what's the incantation?", Lani questioned. 

"Silencio", Eliza replied, as tiny yellow sparks escaped her wand.

"Okay, I'll start first" Eliza said, raising her wand. Lani nodded. Then remembered something. 

"Silencio-", Eliza said. 

"Ahh. wait!" Lani said, ducking the spell. 

"What?", Eliza said, confused. 

"What's the counter-spell?" Lani questioned, not wanting to not be able to not speak for the rest of her life. 

"OH! yeah. good idea", Eliza said, Lani laughed. _yes, a very good idea. Now, I hope you just don't accidentally blow my head off,_ she thought amusedly. 

Lani and Eliza practiced spells until they were exhausted. They practiced _'Silencio', 'Expelliarmus', 'flippendo',' Lumos',_ and _'Petrificus Totalis'_. Both having been practicing the spells on each other, were sore and tired by the time they got to the train station, and bid each other good-bye. 

After being bombarded with questions about school and the school year, Lani immediately asked about the horses and what had been going on at the barn and house when she was gone. 

After about twenty minutes of talking about horses, James rolled his eyes and asked if they could talk about anything else besides big, dumb, smelly animals. 

Lani said she'd hex him if he _ever_ called horses 'big, dumb, smelly animals' again. 

*** 

"mum, can I ride Dreamer today?", Lani questioned.

Her mother's prompt answer was "No" 

"But why?" 

"One: You're not in shape, after not riding so long-" 

"But-" 

"Two: Dreamer is very difficult to ride, and i'd rather have you ride someone else before him to get you used to riding again. I don't want to be driving you off to the hospital-" 

"I know, but-" 

"And three: I really would see my daughter's lovely face every now and then." 

Lani just grunted "Fine" in almost an undertone. 

"But you may ride today, how about... hmm... Joker?"

She was referring to one of the easier lesson horses 

"Fine," She mumbled again. Then another question popped into her mind. 

"Who's been riding Dreamer for me and keeping him in shape?" She questioned. 

Her mother paused for a moment before saying "Victoria Wilson is." 

________________________________________________________ 

I was going to make this longer, but it was taking too long and I got impatient quickly, considering I had to re-write the entire thing. Though before it got deleted there was more to it.


	18. Communications and lack thereof

"WHAT?" Lani shrieked. No way. There was _no way_ that her mother, who claimed to love her, had asked one of Lani's worst muggle enemies to ride her precious horse. 

"Victoria is a very good ride-" 

"_Victoria_, is a very good sneaky, coniving, bragging little.. little... UGH,"Lani was about to call her a 'little witch', then quickly realized that she was, in fact, the witch. 

"I'm going to ride now," Lani huffed before storming out of the kitchen to the barns. If she'd stayed and listened to her mother she'd have heard what she'd said. 

Lani rode the big Chestnut-colored thoroughbred for an hour, before returning to the barn. But upon returning to the barn, Lani was astonished to see Dreamer standing in the cross ties, waiting to be tacked up. Suddenly Victoria came into view. Lani glared at her.

"Hello, Elana!", Victoria said in a sugary fake voice. Lani wondered why for a moment, then saw her mother had just passed the barns at that moment. As her mother passed, Victoria's pale face and blue eyes glinted devilishly as she scowled. 

"So," Victoria said, patting Dream as if he was _her _horse, Lani was disguested. "I guess your mother finally got tired of having a brainless twit wandering around her stables. I knew it would have to happen some time." 

"Shut up," Lani said, trying as hard as she could not to lose her temper. 

"Awwww, did that hurt poor Elana's feelings?" Victoria said in a terrible baby voice. 

"I said, SHUT UP! Lani yelled, Dreamer's head shot up at the sudden noise, and he snorted uneasily. "Sorry, boy." She muttered to the horse. 

Victoria picked up her saddle, but before thrusting it onto the horses back, she said. "Oh, and I guess your mother's finally learned to keep bad riders off such _promising_ horses, as well. I'm Dreamer's official rider for the time being. You know, seeing as I can actually _control _him and make him look good, as _you_ never succeeded in doing. Though I guess nothing more should be expected with someone with such poor training and low intellect," Victoria sneered. 

That was it. Lani had finally lost it. The saddle which Victoria had been holding suddenly exploded into microscopic pieces. Victoria stared at her saddle in mingled shock, terror, and anger. She then stalked off towards Dreamer, who'd broken one of his cross ties in fear at the sound of the explosion.

"Excuse me. I am not your groom, nor am I your servant. You will pick up this... mess of a saddle, which, if I may say so my self was very crappy indeed in the first place. Now... how did that happen?" She said. But she had said not one word of truth in those sentences. One, she knew that Victoria's saddle was very expensive indeed. She also knew exactly what had happened to the saddle. She'd lost her temper and her magic escaped her, causing the explosion. 

Oh, well. She deserved it, Lani thought smugly, giving Dreamer a reassuring pat before heading up to the house to report what she'd done to _dear_ Victoria. 

*** 

Lani walked into the house, looking for her mother, but she passed the living room first. James was sitting there, intently watching the T.V set, which was on some other country's channel, speaking in a funny language. As Lani drew closer to the television, she recognized the language as Chinese and walked up to her brother, trying not to laugh. 

"Er... James?" 

The boy turned around and gave her a funny look. 

He then said something strange, that sounded oddly like 'Knee high" 

"Nihaw?" Lani questioned, repeating the word as best she could. James laughed and handed her a sheet of paper. It was ingredients to a potion. 

It was a potion to make you speak and understand a foreign language. But you could _only_ speak that language after taking the potion. You had to say the name of the language as you poured the potion into the vile. And the spell could only be taken off by another potion, which the ingredients on the back were for. 

Lani immediately understood, her brother could temporarily only speak Chinese. She laughed, temporarily forgetting her anger and stress from earlier. Their step-mum finally walked in, confused by the way they were communicating by signals rather than language. 

"What is this?" Their mother asked, confused at the entire situation, which Lani quickly explained, including her fight with Victoria (which was not, by far, unusual. In fact, it was one of the tiniest fights they'd ever gotten in.)

James raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner when Lani explained about her fight, because of their mum's reaction. She was stern and really didn't believe that such a 'wonderful girl' would say a thing like that.

Lani somehow managed to coax James to take the other potion so they could communicate again, which he did. Then he asked, "What happened?"

Lani explained it to him, and then asked where he found the potion and why he even wanted it. He explained that he found loads of it with their father's belongings and figured their dad wouldn't mind if he borrowed just a bit. He then searched the channels until he found a foreign language one. He said that the Chinese muggles are going to wage war against the British muggles, but they didn't particularly care, for they weren't muggles, and even the most powerful guns were no match for their magic. 

"I found something else cool as well," He said excitedly. Then said "Hold on a second."_ Okay_, Lani thought. _ahh, whatever_. 

Suddenly she felt something she didn't like in her head and then someone said 

****

Hello. 

__

huh? who is this? 

**__**

James! He started laughing. 

__

Alright, this is scary, what is this? 

**__**

It's something that brothers and sisters can do with each other... like think speak. isn't it cool? 

__

"Er.... sure? Well, I mean- I guess. It's a little bit like invading my personal space, but I suppose It can be useful if you leave me alone most of the time. 

**__**

Will do. 

Lani felt the other consciousness leave her own and she was aware of the fact that she'd been standing for a long time and her legs were beginning to hurt. 

___________________________________________________ 

Okie-doke. You'll learn much more about Victoria later. I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm gonna try something new out for a chapter, I'm going to wait until I get 60 reviews (In total, so 14 more reviews) Before I post the next chapter. That's not too evil, right? I just love to know if people are reading my story and what they think of it! 


	19. Letters and boredom

Okay, I think I'll respond to reviews now, a lot of people have questions and stuff and I just like to say thanks.  
  
danniegirl85- yeah, that would be cool, wouldn't it?  
  
Milky Neon- Thanks  
  
Jillian- Thanks  
  
jkhduilai - glad to know you like it COUGHSarcasmCOUGH  
  
alex-Thanks for the compliment about the plot, and I'm actually considering your suggestion.

cassandra- That, was totally inappropriate. I will thank you not to talk about getting drunk or stoned ever again on my review page. Flames I can deal with, but that's just stupid. I don't force you to read this fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it. Others appear to enjoy it, otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time.

* * *

A few days later, Lani's father was due back home the next day. Lani had ridden different horses each day, none of which being Dreamer, and attempted best she could to steer clear of Victoria, though- thankfully -the other girl was rarely there.  
  
Lani was sitting in her room, working on a paper on how to transfigure worms into buttons, when she suddenly heard beautiful music. She looked wildly around, trying to find the source of the beautiful music, which was making Lani so happy, for some unknown reason, that she wanted to whoop with joy.  
  
Just then, in a burst of flame, Fawkes, the Phoenix appeared in the middle of Lani's room. He bore a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. Lani stared at the bird, confused, before he dropped the letter on her lap. It was from Dumbledore, and read:  
  
_Dear Elana,  
  
There has been a report of a planned Death Eater attack in Nottingham for tomorrow afternoon at 12:00 P.M. Please notify your father, immediately. I have sent this latter to you, for I do not know your father's current exact location, and would not want this letter to get into the wrong hands.. Please send a letter to your father with Fawkes, and another reply to me with Fawkes to let me know that you've gotten this letter.  
  
Professor Dumbledore_  
  
Lani was a bit confused that Dumbledore had decided to trust her with this letter, but quickly set off to do a the letter instructed. She scribbled a note to Dumbledore:  
  
_Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Got the note. Hope nothing goes wrong.  
  
-Elana Potter  
_  
Lani then handed the letters to Fawkes, who trilled a happy note, and with another burst of flame, dissapperated.

"That was wierd," She said to nobody in particular.  
  
"What was weird?" James's voice came from the hallway. "Nothing, I'm d oing my homework, go away. She wasn't entirely sure why she was in such a sour mood, but her brother just harrumphed and left.   
  
_**Hi!  
**Go away!! NOW!  
  
**okay...  
  
why are you so happy?  
**Would you like to do my transfiguration homework?  
  
**No  
**Than I suggest you leave me alone, or else Ill put the Imperious curse on you and make you do it!  
  
**That's illegal  
  
**I was hoping you didn't know that.  
  
**I'm sticking my tongue out at you now.  
  
**Ok, whatever. BYE!  
  
**Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm leaving!  
  
**My what? Where'd you get that from?  
  
**Movie  
**  
_Lani rolled her eyes.  
  
_BYE  
_  
He finally stopped talking 

Lani put her Transfiguration homework away and decided that it was a nice day for a walk.

I'm going out for a walk, tell mom.

**Thought you weren't talking to me?**

just tell her!

**Fine! Geez!**

Lani closed her books and started towards the back door of her house.

* * *

I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't update. My keyboard was broken. PLEASE review.


	20. The Walk

kat- Thank you

Milky Neon- Thanks again, you have no idea how much I appreciate people who review every chapter.

I know, the last chapter was extremely boring and uneventful, but I'll try to make up for that in this chapter.

Also, I've made a Harry Potter website, and would greatly appreciate it if you payed it a visit and told me how you like it in a review: www. freewebs .com/harrypotterswworld/index.htm (without the spaces)

I'm also going to put some Fanfics on that site, so send me an E-mail at Mehea123aol.com if you want to add your story to my website. (Yes, I will say you did it, and put a link to your Fan fiction home page)

* * *

Outside, it was very cold, and a brisk wind swayed the leaf-less trees. It was snowing ever so lightly. Lani made her way up her relatively long driveway and up her short road. Her house was the one with the most property in the area, and right behind a man-made tree line, there was a sidewalk that was good for long walks.

An hour later, Lani was just turning for home when she heard quick footsteps from behind her. She held back a very strong urge to whip out her wand and just spun around to face whoever it was.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the face of her ex-best and only friend, Anna Moore. Anna had chestnut brown hair down to her waist, and black eyes. Lani and Anna had gotten into a fight over something very silly before Lani had left for Hogwarts, and they hadn't spoken since.

Lani was about to stop and see what Anna wanted but then decided that she probably didn't even mean to talk to her. That was until Anna started calling her name.

What does she want?

****

Who?

Shut up James or I'll jinx you into next week.

He, thankfully left.

"What," Lani snapped irritably at her ex-friend.

"Why are you so cheery?" Anna said sarcastically. "I came here... to- to apologize." She said quickly.

"Huh?" That caught Lani off-guard, but she really didn't even remember why she was mad at Anna. was it something about school? sports...? Ahhh, whatever. If I can't even remember why I'm mad at her, then there's no use staying mad.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry too..."

"Really?" Anna looked genuinely surprised, but happy none-the-less. "So... Friends?"

"Friends," Lani agreed.

"Want me to walk with you?" Anna asked, picking the seams out of her gloves. Lani and Anna lived two houses away from each other.

"Sure," said, as she kicked at a loose rock on the ground. She noticed that it was starting to get a little dark out.

"So....." Anna said, pulling at a particularly stubborn seam on her gloves. "Where have you bee all year?"

Lani stopped mid-step. The rock she had just kicked flew into the road and a passing car ran over it.

"What?" Anna questioned, giving up on destroying her gloves.

"Oh...er... n-nothing," Lani stuttered, as she started walking, avoiding eye contact with Anna. "Er... I'm going to a boarding school now," She said slowly

"Oh..."

Then it hit her,_ I can't have any muggle friends right now, it's too dangerous. Voldemort will kill her and her family just to spite me._

"I can't be your friend right now," Lani said bluntly.

"W-what?" Anna questioned, though her black eyes were notoriously difficult to read emotions from, it was clear that she was hurt.

I can tell her, right? I mean, it's for her own safety. I can't get in trouble for that, right? and if I do, dad can always put a memory charm on her. I can trust her with a secret.

****

Tell who what?

I heard Uncle Fred and George have a new dangerous treat that they need a guenie-pig for. I think you would be perfect, Lani thought-spoke to her brother, and he left.

Anna started to run away towards her house. "Wait!" Lani shouted, but Anna kept going. Lani ran to catch up with her, and when she finally did, grabbed her arm and stopped her from running.

"That's not what I meant, " Lani said sincerely. "It's that - can you keep a secret?"

Anna nodded, wiping a single tear from her face. Lani noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Okay, now _please_ hear me out, this is going to sound like something worthy of the insane asylum, but.. I'm a- a- "

There was a loud pop from a tree near Lani's house, which was now one house away.

* * *

okay, please, please review! I really appreciate reviews no matter what. Sorry about the little cliffy, but I promise I'll update soon.


	21. Shadows

danniegirl85- You'll find out! Thanks.

Milky Neon- Thank you soooo much for reviewing every chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate and look forward to your reviews.

I hope you know that I don't own Harry Potter, If you don't you're a hopeless case...

* * *

Lani jumped and squinted towards where the sound came from._ That can't be my dad... that's not the sound he makes while apparating... _Lani thought.

"What? What are you?" Anna questioned, now too looking to where Lani was, though she didn't appear to be aware of the sound.

Lani pulled her wand out from inside her jacket, not caring what Anna thought. "Stay here," she commanded in a tone that she thought would make anyone listen.

"What-?"

"Sush!" Lani whispered. "Stay here. nomatter what, until you know that person is gone."

Suprisingly, Anna listened, ducking behind a bush.

Lani snuck as close to the figure as possible before she was able to recognize it.

JAMES! DEATHEATER!!!!! in front of house!!!!! do something... call dad! Is he home yet? arrgh, he saw me... wait. get dad. Came a confusing bout of thoughts from Lani

****

WHAT?! are you serious? Dad had to stop by Hogwarts... can't apparate there, I'll come.

NO! IDIOT you can't do magic.

****

Fine, I'll try to contact dad...

Hurry!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhhh, Miss Potter," said a young man's voice from behind the cloak. Lani froze, her wand was in front of her but she was way too terrified to utter an incantation. _Okay, sooo, adult death eater against some first year Gryffindor, maybe if I run now he won't see me in the dark,_ she mused. _Great odds, just great._

"You have an appointentment with the Dark Lord tonight. I'd _hate_ to see you miss it..." He said In a soft yet audible voice.

"you know, that sounds great, and I'm sure I'll be missing out on a lot, but I really don't think that fits in well with my schedule tonight," Lani said, feeling a bit bolder._ If I'm going to die tonight, might as well get a few sarcastic words in,_ she thought.

James, got anything?

****

No

YES! I got an idea. You know the first stall on the right in the main barn? Let that horse out and tell me when you did.

****

ok... what are you going to do? Actually, I think I've got a better Idea...

Well, it better-

"STUPEFY!" The Death Eater said, seeing Lani idle. She lunged out of the way.

"PETRIFICOUS TOTALIS!!" She yelled, he blocked it and sent it her way. Ducking, she said_ "EXPELLIARMUS!!!" _This worked, not to the degree she had hoped for, but long enough. As he made a leap towards his wand, she continued her and James' conversation.

James, whatever this idea of yours is, It better not involve anything stupid, and-. She stopped mid-sentence, something huge and black was coming very quickly towards her. It took her until it was dangerously close to her before she realised that it was a horse. It was Jet-black with a bit of Auburn highlights in it's mane and tail, and had large blue, blue eyes.

The Death Eater somehow got preoccupied at shooting spells at the horse, who, quite unbelieveably, ducked and dodged them all. When the horse reached the Death Eater, It turned around and kicked him sqaurely in the jaw. The man fell to the ground and his mask fell off, revealing a man, about in his twenties. He was a bit chubby, and Lani could barely tell what his face looked like because it was now crushed by the horse.

The enormous black animal reared up then galloped to where the man was laying, he gave it a look that said something like "ewww, I got _that_ on my hooves!?", pawed him with his front hoof for good measure, then walked up to another shadow.

Lani squinted at the shadow, to see her father. "Alright, James. Very funny." He then laughed and started petting the horse who kept ducking away and snorting at him.

* * *

Sorry, I know that wasn't the best chapter (one of the worst, In my opinion), but I wanted to get this out quickly, and I'm tired. I hope it will suffice.


	22. Revelations

  
  


Milky Neon- I love you! LOL. I always look forward to you reviewing every chapter. It feels wonderful to know people actually like your story! Yes, James can be quite funny at times.

danniegirl85- Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out who the Death Eater was in this chapter. You may or may not expect him, but probably not.

Oh yeah, and I'm making a website for this story because I am bored today, I'll post the URL next chapter and in the reviews when I'm done.

* * *

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Milky Neon, for being my most faithful reviewer.**

* * *


	23. Animagi

**Snuffles208- LOL! Thank you.**

**danniegirl85** [Slytherin]- You, too I must thank profusely for reviewing every chapter. I really look forward to seeing your reviews, the reviews are what make me keep updating so often. Oh yeah, and I had a reason for pettigrew being the person, You'll see later on. Also, thanks for telling me what you think about my idea, too.

JPotter101[Gryffindor]- Thanks :)

Mystica Dragon- Thanks.

**Milky Neon**- Lol. Thanks so much blushes

If your name is in bold, it means that you have reviewed every or almost every chapter so far, and I thank you a billion times over.You guys have no idea how much I look forward to seeing reviews. THANK YOU. Lol.

**AN: I really need a beta reader for this story. Badly. Please, if anyone can be my beta or if you know someone who can be my beta, e-mail me at Starryhorselover(at)aol.com**

* * *

"PETTIGREW!" Harry shouted, unable to contain his anger, a vase on the table broke. John Pettigrew opened his eyes. "You good for nothing, loathsome little Bastar-"

"Harry! Watch your language! There are children in the house," Emily said appearing from the kitchen door waving a wooden spoon at him.

"Sorry, Em... won't do it aga-NO!" John had suddenly turned into a brown mouse and scurried out of the house.

"I should have known! His father, a rat and he's a mouse. aaargh!!"

"Dad, don't worry, I'll get him. Mice aren't faster than horses.... are they?" James asked.

"I dunno, but James, you twit. He'll either lead you to Voldedork or go into a small place where you can't fit," Lani said while kicking at a peice of the broken vase.

_"Reparo!"_ Harry said shortly, the vase obligingly repaired itself.

"Anna, come with me. I've got to tell you something," Harry said. Anna just stared at him for a moment. He softened his voice, "Let's talk outside. No, Lani, you can't come. You'll know when Anna wishes to tell you. With that, Harry and a nervous looking Anna walked outside, leaving Lani and James alone to their thoughts. 

**_I'm bored_**, came James' voice in Lani's head. She visibly jumped. She'd forgotten that they had a mind connection.

_Really? You look like you're having the time of your life, staring at your shoes and all! _Came Lani's sarcastic thought back.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Potter walked in, "Dinner's ready," She said hopefully, but to no avail. Lani and James were still bickering, now out loud. She just sighed and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Harry and Anna walked in. Anna looked upset and very pale. Harry looked grave.

"What's wrong?" Lani asked, looking back and forth between Anna and her dad. Anna just shook her head and ran back out the back door, slamming it shut.

Lani got up and started to follow her out, but her father stopped her, "Leave her alone, Elana. She just heard something that nobody wants to hear."

"Fine, but what did you tell her?" Lani questioned, squinting out the window, but her friend was no longer visible in the pitch black night.

"Where'd she go?" James asked. "might there be more Death Eaters around?"

"No one in their right mind would come here right now to cause trouble," Harry said, staring unseeingly out the window.

"Why?" Lani and James asked in unison.

"Because Iput up anti- apparating and dark magic detection wards, and I'm mad enough to accidently blow up the house," He said, seething.

Lani suddenly felt someone in her mind, _What, James?!_

__

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "James?"

**_Busted._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

QUESTIONS:

1. Why did I introduce that Peter had a son?

2. What did Harry tell Anna?

3. Why is Anna so upset?

ALSO: Should I got into Lani's Point of view or James' when school starts up again? (next chapter). I was going to go into James' just so we can get to know his character a bit more, but I figure you guys can decide because it can go either way.

also, I'm not going to post anything on the site I was going to make because I don't have a beta yet, and don't want to post everything twice. Once again, if you can be or know someone who can be my beta reader, please e-mail me at starryhorseloveraol.com 

Thanks

ciao


	24. Bad News

Milky Neon- Thank you! That compliment made my day. lol. And I'm not that tired tonight, so hopefully this'll be a better chapter.

JPotter101(Gryffindor)- Thanks for the review! You had good ideas, they aren't right, but make a lot of sense.

Danniegirl85(Slytherin)- Thanks for the review and offer to be beta! tried to e-mail you twice, but it didn't work. is there any other way to contact you? Or would you like to try and E-mail me? (Starryhorselover )

GRYFFINDOR: 15

SLYTHERIN:10

RAVENCLAW:

HUFFLEPUFF:

NOTE: I'm going to put it in Lani's POV, 'cuase that's what you wanted. also, if you're putting answers to the questions in your reviews, please put what house you're in. It's too hard to look back to the reviews where you said your house.

* * *

James took a step back and threw his hands up, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it. I swear." Lani held back a snort of laughter and a small smile played at the end of Harry's lips.

_James! Dad knows we can think talk._ Lani thought-spoke quickly

__

_**what?!**_

**__**

"I gotta do some homework," Lani said at the same time as James said "I have to walk to dog".

"Lani, unless you were lying yesterday, which I doubt, you're done with homework." He paused and looked at James."James, We don't own a dog. Honestly." But by now his smile was apparent.

"Why did you go in my head?" Lani asked her father, slightly unnerved.

"I had a strong feeling that you guys had a mind connection, and I wanted to make sure."

"Why?" James asked, inching his way towards the kitchen. "Are you mad at us? Are we in trouble?"

_obviously not, you dolt. now he has time to think on it though!_ Lani said, annoyed, in James' head.

**_sor-ry, mother_**

"No, what do I have to be mad at- arrgh. stop thinking. it makes my brain itch."

"Huh?" Lani and James said at the exact moment that there was a loud rap of wood on metal coming from the kitchen. Everyone jumped. An angry Emily was at the kitchen doorway, tapping her foot impatiently, and brandishing a wooden spoon threateningly. "The food is getting cold. Eat now or sleep hungry." She said, before smiling and walking back into the kitchen.

_Whoa, that was odd._

_**Tell me about it**_

**__**

While everybody else started eating, Lani snuck out the back door to the barns, she heard quiet sobbing. walking as quietly as humanly possible, she tip-toed to the end of the barn until she could hear what Anna was saying.

"What did I ever do to them?" she said, there was a sniff, then she whispered something inaudible. Lani suddenly felt bad for eavesdropping and walked up to her friend.

"Er... what's wrong. Anna?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

_**what's going on?**_

__

_shut up and go away!_

"Huh?" Anna spun around to face Lani. She wiped a tear from her face.

"What happened? What'd he tell you? What's wrong?" _too many questions, don't get mad at me_

__

_**I won't**_

__

_I thought I told you to go away?_

__

_**oh, whoops.**_

**__**

"That... _thing_ killed-" she broke off and started to cry again. Lani shifted nervously, she was never any good at comforting people. Anna took a deep breath and continued. "It killed my parents and sister!" She grabbed a feedbucket near her and threw it in her anger. When it hit the floor it shattered into a million peices. _That's... not.... normal._ Lani thought briefly, but shrugged it off.

They talked for about twenty minutes until Anna calmed down a bit then went inside. It was cold out and Lani was positivly frigid. she was only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. 

They heated up their dinner and went up to bed, thankfully they were all pretty much exhausted and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

* * *


	25. Strange Dreams and Journeys

**Danniegirl85**- Ok, lemme know when you can email me. Thanks, yes. I really have to plan this story better, I literally only plan the chapters 1 or 2 in advance, which isn't good... I'll probably re-write it when I get a BETA

**Milkyneon**- Thanks, yup, I'm back from Youth Nationals, but thanks anyway for the luck.hehe, I got 2 top tens and a Champion and reserve champion at the last show. I have to go to Canadian Nationals on Wednesday, but maybe I'll get another chapter in before that. I'll try to make this be an extra long chapter to make up for the time. Though I warn you, I am a very slow typer.

Alright, now on to the story. Sorry the chapter's so short xx

* * *

_Lani was in a very unfamiliar place, yet she knew exactly where she was and what was going on. She didn't have any control over her movement or thoughts, yet she felt in complete control. She knew she was in the training yard of her mini fort, yet was positive she didn't not have a mini fort in the waking world. But suddenly she wasn't so sure, this was very real. Thoughts flew into her head as she picked up a bow and arrow: _nock, pull back, use your mouth as an anchor, aim, release!_ She was amazed to see that her arrow hit the bullseye, dead center. she did it again, and again_ _, and again. She called a servant to her, it was a young girl of about eight. "fetch my horse, the big black one" the girl obeyed, trotting off towards the stables. She came back quite a while later, a majestic black horse with intelligent features in tow. As the girl curtsied clumsily and ran off, Lani nocked another arrow, but she still had no control over her actions. "Too slow," she declared._ ___The next moment the servant girl was on the ground with an arrow potruding her back, dead. _

__Lani screamed and woke up,sweating.

___Oof._

__Lani jumped up and backwards out of bed, wiping the sleep hurridly out of bleary green eyes. She nearly screamed again when she saw a large furry animal at the foot of her bed.

It took her seconds to recognize it as Anna's German Shepherd, Rain. _Hmm, why is Rain here? I thought Anna was just staying that one night.. and we leave for Hogwarts in a few hours._

_It was only a dream_, she told herself. _just a stupid dream and a stupid dog_. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, Rain had already left her and was eating breakfast in a large blue bowl.

Anna was eating breakfast and James was sleepily staring at his food: he looked very hungry but too lazy to eat. Emily Potter was running around the kitchen, putting things away. She picked up a horse bit then remembered to get Lani's breakfast. she dropped the bit in the plate by accident and then said she had no time to make a new one. Lani decided that as much as she liked horses, green stuff in her food was just somehow unappetizing. She ended up stealing one of James' eggs while he was dazed and having her own burnt toast.

As she rushed to get ready for the train to Hogwarts, she couldn't help but think of her dream. Why would she dream about such random Medievil things? Why couldn't she control her actions in her dreams, and _why_ in all hell was she dreaming such morbid things!

When she was packed and ready, she ran downstairs only to find that Anna, too was packed for a trip on the Hogwarts express.

"Er.. sorry, Anna, but do you know I'm leaving for Hogwarts today, right?" Anna looked up from petting Rain, who'd come up to her in the mean time.

"I know, I'm going with you," she said quietly.

* * *

______________You know what's sad? I started writing this after Youth Nationals, and now I'm back from Canadian Nationals and it's FINALLY finished. I'm sorry that it wasn't much after such a long wait, but I currently have a severe case of writer's block.

Oh yeah, and I re-did the first chapter of _'When Dreams come True' _If you guys would take a quick peek at it and tell me how you like it, I would be very happy!

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster.. in the meantime, please review!


	26. Introductions

I'm so sorry! gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I am having the absolute worst case of writers block imaginable. Also stabs computer My computer is so slow and freezy and dumb.

mrf.

Now you can all yell at Gabi. Oh go on, yell. hides

Milky neon- Lol. I know what you mean about siblings. thanks sooo much for reviewing every chapter even though I'm being a slacker with writing. I LOVE your reviews and really really really appreciate them. :) Feel free to harass me until I write more if I'm taking too long, it may work, Lol.

okies, now on to the story! I've taken long enough as it is.

Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough times by now that you know that this isn't mine, but if you want to think that go ahead :)

* * *

"You're coming? What? But muggles can't even see Hogwarts properly ... to them-you -- it looks like a run-down thing with a 'DO Not Enter-Dangerous' sign or something like that-" Anna cut Lani off.

"I'm not a muggle." She looked at Rain, "Car" she told him and he scurried out the front door. _Smart dog_, Lani thought, watching him run outside.

****

Who?

Shut the heck up! Have you nothing better to do than read my mind?

****

Not right now. Lani ignored him, much more interested in what Anna had to say.

"Huh? You're not a witch ... are you?" This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Nope. I'm a squib. I can't learn the magic at Hogwarts but I can learn some Herbology, Potions, ride a broom and learn theories on some other stuff." She then looked at her feet sadly and added quietly, "Where else could I go, anyway?" she wiped her eyes angrily so Lani wouldn't catch the tears her eyes brimmed with.

"You're a squib? Woah! What about your dream of being the first female jujitsu Grand Master in centuries? When your dad passes his Grand Master status to you?" Lani was appalled that her friend was a squib and giving up her dream of being a Grand Master in the Jui-Jitsu style of Martial Arts. Her father was the current Grand Master and she was a Brown belt. Anna was adopted so Lani wasn't surprised that she wouldn't have known she was a squib, though.

"I don't have a father anymore, Elana. He-he" she bit her lip to hold back a sob and continued, "He died. He's gone and that's why I'm here. That Pettigrew and his corrupt friends killed him and my sister and destroyed my house. I took some things and packed them early this morning. Professor Dumbledore also said that I can bring Rain with me to Hogwarts." They were interrupted by Harry.

"We're going to be late! Come on out here we've got to go now!"

The girls stopped talking and ran to the car, each silently vowing to talk about the subject more later.

The car ride to kings cross seemed to take forever. As they passed the dojo Anna's father used to run, Anna looked sadly out the window of the car but said nothing. Anna always hid her emotions in front of people when she could.

They got to King's Cross station so late that they had to practically jump on the train as it was pulling out of the station. When they got in the train, Lani looked for Eliza as Anna gawked at everything and everyone.

Lani finally found Eliza sitting by herself and staring out the window at the passing fields. Sitting next to her was an owl that was unmistakably Moonsong. Lani snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" she grabbed her friend's shoulders. Eliza shrieked and spun around, "Lani! Omigosh, you scared the life out of me!" she noticed Anna and said more quietly, "Who's the girl? And the.. dog? Dogs aren't allowed in Hogwarts.."

Lani remembered. "Oh yah! Anna, this is Eliza Longbottom. Eliza, this is Anna Moore, she's a squib..." Lani and Anna explained things and Eliza caught them up on what happened on her break. She explained that she had Moonsong with her because the owl had arrived with Lani's latest letter the afternoon before so Eliza just kept him until they saw each other.

When they got to Hogwarts, it was dark and dinner was finished. Everyone was staring at Rain as the German Shepherd dog pranced between the two girls. Lani, Eliza, and Anna had become pretty good friends and were chatting amiably when they got to the Gryffindor tower. Will was waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room. Lani and Eliza introduced Anna and explained everything, as well as the fact that Dumbledore said that Rain was allowed to stay at Hogwarts with Anna because of her circumstances. Lani didn't know why, but Will and Anna didn't seem to hit it off as well as Anna and Eliza did. Lani ignored that and went to bed relatively happy.

* * *

I'm sorry that was such a gay ending but I wanted to get this chapter out tonight so I don't have people angry with me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, life's been getting in the way quite a bit lately.


	27. The Box

Milky Neon; Hiya! waves Hehehe patience is a very good trait. I unfortunately am not blessed with such a trait.

Mugglenet27-hey there Britt! You read this story? I thought you'd hate it. hehe. Sorry I haven't been online very much lately. My AIM is down and my computer freezes almost everytime I try to use AOL IMing. mrf.

yeah, I'm sick of disclaimers. It's mine, all mine. -cackles and steals JKRowling's ideas out of her head-

sorry for the delay ...again...

now, on to the story...

* * *

**_ The Box_**

* * *

Early the next morning, Dumbledore called Lani, Anna, Eliza and Will to his office, saying that Anna had to be sorted. They all hiked up to his office, said the password ("Canary Cream"), and knocked on the door to his office. Lani noticed that Anna was walking on the right of Eliza, who was on Lani's right, and Will was her left. She also realized that Anna and Will didn't speak at all, which made her a bit nervous that her friends may not all get along. 

Professor Dumbledore Greeted them cheerfully, waving Anna to sit down on a chair in front of his desk. She sat down and looked around the room in wonder, admiring the intricate architecture, the paintings of past headmasters and mistresses conversing and moving from picture to picture. But her gaze rested on a single, majestic bird. Fawkes.

Dumbledore took the sorting hat off of a shelf and was about to put it on Anna's head when she cried out,"What does that thing do?" Lani and Eliza giggled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Will gave her a weird look, that seemed to say _"you're afraid of a hat?"_

"It only speaks to you, telling you what house you'd do best in, nothing bad."

He placed the hat on her head. "A squib?" Anna jumped when the hat said it and nodded mutely."It's been centuries since we've had a squib at Hogwarts. Anyway, you're definately a GRYFFINDOR!" Anna took the hat off and eyed it cagily.

Lani ran up and hugged her, "you're in Gryffindor! YAY!" Eliza also congratulated her and Lani could have sworn she heard Will mutter, "oh, just great.." but she wasn't sure.

Dumbledore told Anna that a house elf would bring her robes into the first year Gryffindor girls dormitories within minutes. He then told Lani, Eliza, and Will off to breakfast, promising that they'd see Anna later that day in potions class.

* * *

During breakfast, Will finally spoke his thoughts to his friends. "I dunno, something about her. Bad vibes." He shuddered and continued. "She freaks me out for some reason. You say you've known her for a while. Lan?" 

Lani nodded. "Will, are you sure you're not over reacting? I've known Anna forever. She's been a great friend. I couldn't imagine her ever hurting me or any of my friends."

Eliza agreed whole-heartedly. "I love her! She's so cool and isn't her dog so cool? He's sooo smart!" Will, knowing he was out-numbered, shut up. He just shook his head and picked at his food.

That was when the owls with the post flew in. Moonsong and Hedwig flew up to her, struggling with a large parcel.

"Oooh, Lani open it! what is it?" Eliza was excited for her friend. "I dunno. I think it's from my dad.. help me open it!" Lani gave Hedwig and Moonsong each a peice of her bacon and they hooted happily before flying off to the owlry.

Lani, Eliza and Will all tore at peices of the box, trying to reliquish a large peice of masking tapes hold on the box. They finally got it open. It appered that there were many objects piled on top of each other, but there was a letter on top of everything. Lani opedned it up and read:

-

Dear Elana,

Enclosed are a few things that I've been saving a while for my children when they got old enough. I think you're old enough now to appreciate these things I've included. Also, send your friends my regards.

Love,

Dad.

-

Lani pulled the first thing out of the box, she was dissapointed to see that it was a blank piece of parchment. She set it on the table and looked at the next thing.

It was a wooden box about the size of a shoebox. It had intricate carvings of lions and horses around the boarder of it and in the middle it said 'Elana Lily Potter' in a sort of cursive. She tried to open the beautiful wooden box but couldn't. She saw that their was a lock on the handle and glared at it before looking to see if there was another way to open the box. _Why woud he send me something I can't open!_

On the bottom of the box there was a note. It said in her father's messy handwriting: _Keep this box until you graduate Hogwarts. Only then will it allow you to open it. Keep this box very safe. It will be worth the wait once you're seventeen._

The note made Lani long to see what was in the box more than before she reluctantly handed it to Eliza just as Will said, "Look! There's something written here!" He was holding up the blank parchment in one hand, a small pice of parchment with a couple of words scribbled on it in the other.

"Ooh, what does it say!" Lani jumped up peered over his shoulder to read the paper.

Eliza gingerly put down the wooden box and and looked as well. But the words on the paper confused them: _I solemly swear that I'm up to no good._

"What on earth does that mean?" Lani read the note over and over, trying to figure it out.

"dunno," Will said, taping the note back onto the blank parchment and putting the parchment and wooden box back into the box they came in. "But we're going to be late for Transfiguration if we don't leave now; we can figure this out later."

They all gathered up their things and were off to transfiguration.

* * *

I know. It's still dumb and short but I just got extremely tired. I have no school tomorrow so hopefully I'll get another update in tomorrow. ALSO: I gots a question(I just love my made up words,Lol) If you're reading any of my other stories, can you tell me what story you want updated first? I'll update at least one tomorrow and if you want me to update one and particular, please tell me in a review. I'll try to do two if any one wants me to. :) K, Britt, I tried to make a longer chappy. 

okies, that was a dumb ending, wasn't it?

-hides-


	28. FIGHT!

**

* * *

Milky Neon-** aww, don't tight schedules suck? (and rock at the same time) -pats- good luck with your dancing!

**Cinnamintz**- The fact that you _did_ Harass me, hence the new chapter, is _sad._ haha, Just messin' with ya, bud.

**Mugglenet**- haha thanks for telling the truth :) I hate it when people go "Oh, it's perfect" and it's really not and they know it.

**MistyFox14**- I know it's been a while, I'm sorry.

WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! ONE HUNDRED THREE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -throws a party and hands out cookies-

Hey, my birthday's (was) on Sunday (Halloween). I expect birthday reviews from all of you -waves finger- haha, just kidding, but it'd be nice :)

* * *

After transfiguration and charms, Anna joined Lani, Eliza and Will on their way to lunch. Anna was wearing her Martial Arts Gi. Lani noticed for the first time that she had a different colored belt than she had last time she'd seen her wearing a Gi. Her belt was now brown with a blue stripe down the middle. She made a mental note to ask about it later. 

Anna said that she had been practicing. Lani briefly had a feeling that screamed that Anna's behavior was a little weird, especially in the middle of the day, but shrugged it off; figuring Dumbledore had figured something out so she had time to work out.

The conversation was turning awkward, though no one was really putting effort into saving it. (Anna and Will, to put it mildly, weren't exactly trying to be civil.) Lani was about to say something when her words were drowned out by some nasty voices coming from right behind them.

They turned around to see Annabelle and Thomas Lestrange, Amy Malfoy, John Crabbe and Melissa Goyle. They were all sneering at them. "Hey, Potter, Hagrid and Longbottom are desperate enough for friends, but now you've got the squib hanging around you, too?" Annabelle sneered. All of her cronies sniggered and cackled.

"Yeah, mudblood squib. You think you can Karate chop your way out of Hogwarts? _Hiya_" Thomas said the last part mockingly, while pretending to punch Melissa Goyle. She clutched her stomach and pretended to pass out.

Anna was red in the face. She had a terrifically short temper. It was awful, well depending on what side you were on. Her hands made fists and she was taking deep calming breaths that weren't working. "Go away," she whispered dangerously. They only laughed harder.

"What's the aquib gonna do? Tell her mummy on us? Oh yeah, I forgot, she's dead!" They all laughed and sniggered.

"You're lying! Youdon't know anything about my mother! Go _away!_ What have I ever done to you? Nothing." Her already red face was turning, if possible, redder. A drastic change from her normally medium copper skin.

"You have done something, squib." Thomas said, taking a step closer to her in a threatening manner. "You're here, and you don't belong here. Leave, or we'll make you."

Anna snorted, but you could tell that it was forced, she looked on the verge of pounding him. The only thing that seemed to be stopping her was that he had his hand in his pocket, no doubt on his wand. "You're not making me do anything"

"Leave her alone," Lani said, putting her hand on her own wand. Surely she couldn't miss a target so close to her?

"Stay out of this, Potter."

He muttered something to Anna. She pounced. "You're _lying!_ She was _not_!"

_'OH no. oh no-oh no-oh no-oh no-oh no! This is going to be bad!'_ Lani felt a bit helpless, not wanting a full out brawl.

**_What? Oh no what? Did you forget your homework or something?_**

**__**

_NO! Can you just go away? I didn't know you could still annoy me all the way from where ever you are to... where ever Hogwarts is!_ _Plus, aren't you in school now?_ It was just then that Lani realized that she had no idea _where _exactly Hogwarts was. _Oh well._

Lani shook James from her head and returned to the matter at hand, just in time to see Anna jerk out of Wills' grip (He keeping her from beating the stuffing out of the Slytherin crew. Or at least trying. Though _he_ could care less what happened to Anna, Eliza made him. And messing around with Eliza wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world.)

Anna leapt in a flying side kick towards Annabelle Lestrange, who'd apparently said something particularly nasty (Lani missed it). When Thomas whispered something, pointing his wand at Anna. She yelped and tumbled on top of Annabelle. Lani didn't see any effects of the spell.

Anna jumped up again she cringed for a moment but then pulled a blank mask over her features. "Hasta La vista, _pretty boy_" she growled at him as she ran at him. He shot another spell at her, but this one she managed to dodge.

Lani didn't know what to do. She poked Eliza, and gently whispered so the others wouldn't see "let's try to curse them". Eliza nodded.

"Guys, we're going to get in huge trouble if we're caught. She's fine. " Will didn't want to do this at all. Why did he hate Anna so much? It was starting to get on Lani's nerves. She looked around, making sure that there were no teachers anywhere in sight.

There weren't as far as she could see. There were still students milling about. Talking to friends, walking to their dormitories or to lunch. Nobody appeared to notice what was going on here.

Eliza breathed "_Expelliarmus!"_ pointing her wand at Melissa, and surprisingly, Melissa's wand flew out of her hand into Eliza's hand. Eliza looked excited that one of her spells actually worked properly. In her excitement, Eliza dropped the wand. Utter horror broke over her face as one of the crew tried to dive for it.

Lani pointed her wand at Melissa's fallen wand and quickly called "Wingardium Leviosa!" before the blonde who dived for the wand could reach it, making sure not to break her eye contact with the wand.

This was a mistake: She practically levitated the wand into Melissa's hand. Lani cursed herself mentally. She looked up just in time to Anna flip Thomas over her hip and slammed him onto the ground before collapsing; Thomas had hexed her, this time, more severely.

Lani saw her cousin, Matthew, walking through the halls, she ran up to him. "Can you get rid of that?" she asked him, pointing to Anna.

"Your friend?" he looked confused.

"No-no-no, the hex on her." Lani looked over her shoulder to see Eliza attempt to put another disarming spell on John, who was trying to punch Will in the face, the only good thing being that he couldn't reach it. Will threw him on the ground before Eliza could aim properly.

"Erm... sure, what's going on?"

"I'll explain it later, just please help."

"Right, okay."

Lani dragged Matthew up to an unconscious, bleeding, Anna. "Oh, that's not too bad... _Enervate."_

_"What's this nonsense?"_

Lani cringed. She knew that voice. She turned around slowly and confirmed her fears: A sneering, scowling, extra greasy Professor Snape.

* * *

Many Many thanks to my Beta, WhispyRaven. I don't know how much longer this would have taken without her.


	29. Dentention

"what is the meaning of this?" Snape looked livid.

Lani bit her lip. "Er… we didn't… I mean… er.. Sorry…"

"sorry?" If Lani didn't know better she'd have thought the look on his face was one of amusement. He turned his gaze sharply on Anna, who was pinching a badly bleeding nose. Thomas was on the ground next to her, groaning as he got up to his feat.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring a _squib_ into the school," he said 'squib' as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth, glaring at the GRyffindors and Ravenclaw.

"DETENTION! _ALL _OF YOU! Beating on these poor Slytherins ... a disgrace ..." he muttered the last part, before going back to shouting. "and twenty five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw-"

"But, Professor-"

"_Each_," he said sternly. "Be thankful I didn't take more"

"But we can't have detention, the-" Snape cut Lani off.

"I know perfectly well there's a quidditch game tommorow._ You'll be missing it._ 6:30, in my office," he stalked off.

Lani got the chills. She hadn't actually said anything about the quidditch game yet, it was almost as if he'd read her mind._ No, that's rediculous..._

**_What is?_** Lani visibly jumped, she'd totally forgotten about her peevish brother until that very instant.

_nothing..._ she was too deep in thought to yell at him. He kept babbling in her mind until she couldn't think anymore. _Shut up! I'm trying to think, go away!_ She was surprised that he left her mind.

Then she thought of something, they didn't all deserve detention... "Wait, Professor, but Matthew and Will didn't do anything. That's not fair to give them detention!"

Snape spun around, eyebrows snapping together. "_Potter_," he growled disdainfylly, "would you like _two_ days of detentiuon?"

She couldn't help the response that came from her mouth, she hadn't been sarcastic in a while. "Not particularly"

"Don't you be clever with me. I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow as well." She was about to retort with more sarcasm when Eliza elbowed her sharply in the ribs. She settled with simply glaring at the potions master as he stalked off, rubbing her ribs.

She looked back at her friends. Anna's nose was bleeding profusely even as she started ripping off peices of her cloak to try and stop it. Her face, normally a light copper brown color, was almost white with blood loss and her dark eyes flashed with fear. Will was glaring at her and Eliza was trying to convince her to go to the hospital wing.

The slytherin gang were sniggering as they strutted away, heads high.Lani glared at them. Matthew was getting his books up where he'd dropped them.

"I'm sorry..." Lani felt awful that her cousin was getting a detention when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's okay... just don't do it again," Lani looked over at him, startled, but quickly realized with relied that he was grinning.

When he left she went up to Anna, who was practically about to keel over from blood loss. She looked like she had eaten one of her uncles nose bleed nuggets (yeash... I think I made that up, 'cause I forgot what the nosebleed thingies are called and I'm far too lazy to look it up). Will muttered that he had to go and left. Anna was visibly shaking, but whether it was from blood loss or fear Lani didn't know.

"You're going to the hospital wing, now." Eliza was saying. Anna finally nodded, her nose still bleeding. It's just not normal... She returned to reality when Eliza asked a question. "Why are you freaking out?"

That was very weird. Anna typically did not just simply freak out. She looked very scared now, though.

"Magic..." she said, ripping off another peice of cloth and sticking it over her bleeding nose. "I don't. like. magic."

* * *

I could not possibly be more sorry about how long this took and how short it is :( I promise to start on the next chapter right now. hopefully it will be done tonight, tomorrow, or the day after... Also, my beta sorta pooped out on me and dissappeared. If anyone wants to fill in for her while she's not here (which may be forever if I can't contact her...) I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks a zillion to all of my wonderful reviewers!


	30. Marauder's Map

A half hour later, Lani and her friends were in the Gryffindor common room staring at the blank peice of parchment and note that said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

"I don't understand it," Anna said impatiently. "Why would your father give you a blank peice of parchment and a note that says 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' does he_ want_ you to be up to no good?" She glared at the parchment. 

"I dunno," Lani shook her head defeatedly, "But we have to go to stupid dention with Snape in three hours, and I have two essays due tommorrow ..." 

"I know, me too..." Eliza said, tapping her wand idly on the spare peice of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good? It makes no sense-" 

"Eliza!" Will gasped, pointing to the parchment. Everyone looked at the parchment with awe and amazement as letters and shapes rapidly began to form on the parchment. 

"How did that happen? What did I do?" Eliza was excited. Anna and Will both went to look at the parchment at the same time and bumped heads. They glared at each other for a minute before Anna turned to Lani instead. 

"What is this?" 

Lani looked at the parchment in amazement. "It looks like ... a map! Look, it says 'Marauder's Map'... _Marauders_? Why did my dad have this?" 

"Dunno," said Anna and Will at the same time. They glared at each other again. 

Eliza shrugged her shoulders. I don't know either, but we're going to be late for detention with Snape if we wait too much longer. How do we make this thing blank again?" Nobody knew. They settled with just putting it away in the girls' dorm and went off to detention.

* * *

I am soooooooo sorry again about how long this took. I actually finished this part about a week ago, but I wanted to add more. I figured though that I might as well get this out to you guys now and finish the other part later. 

Once again, I apologise. I should be getting these out much quicker now that I've finished taking finals. 

Thanks a million to all of my faithful reviewers again. You guys rock! 


End file.
